Sexo nada más
by Chia S.R
Summary: Sus vidas son muy diferentes, pero sus encuentros siempre son elegidos por ambos y una relación inexistente, pues únicamente el sexo los une. Sin embargo, cuando una mujer decide algo sin el consentimiento de un hombre... algo pasará.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fic :3**

**Datos:**

**Pareja: Ryo- (¿?), Saku- ¿?**

**Advertencias: Ooc, au, sexo (nada explicito que supere el ranking de FF, creo), pareja no decidida, diferentes parejas.**

**Título: Sexo nada más.**

**Prólogo**

Decisión femenina.

Pasando del hombre.

Sus senos rozaron en una caricia la puerta por encima del cuello de su camisa. Sus manos intentaban sujetarla por todos los medios. Su rodilla rozaba la puerta por igual. Su vientre se contraía aceptándolo. Su mundo se llenó por completo en el orgasmo llegadero. Y cuando éste llegó, él se quedó ahí, quieto y palpitante, haciéndola disfrutar de su momento.

Luego, salió con suavidad, ayudándola a tener buen equilibrio. Con agilidad, saltó sobre la tarima tras el retrete. Ella lo siguió, dejando los zapatos de forma inteligente para que alguien pensara que había una persona dentro… no dos. Se subía al retrete y lo observaba.

El pecho masculino subía y bajaba poderosamente. Su excitación, brillante y dura la esperaba. Se inclinó contra ella, sintiendo los dedos del joven enredándose entre las hebras de sus cabellos, guiándola en su placer. Empujaba cuando quería más, la detenía cuando quería que lo mirase y finalmente, su final llegaba con la misma intensidad que ella había pasado.

Después, se tomaba su tiempo en limpiarla, gruñendo por haberla manchado y le acomodaba las ropas, atrayéndola contra él para el beso final. Entonces, sí se arreglaba mientras ella acicalaba sus enredados cabellos, envidiosa de que él simplemente tuviera que pasar una mano por su cabeza y estar listo.

Y entonces, tras asegurarse que no había nadie, salían como si nada hubiera pasado, se saludaban con la mano y adiós muy buenas.

—Ah, Sakuno, te estaba buscando. ¿Dónde te habías metido? — interrogó una de sus mejores amigas hasta que dio con la espalda de su recién amante— Vale. Pregunta idiota. Anda ven, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas. EL jefe ha pasado y ha pedido las últimas facturas y ha llegado género nuevo.

Sakuno Ryuzaki afirmó, caminando sin mirar atrás junto a Ann Tachibana. La castaña rubia no cesaba de hablar del trabajo y de lo tremendo que tenían que soportar con un jefe molesto. Aunque era divertido ver cómo ponía al que era su amante. Ella pensaba que ni Tomoka ni Sakuno se habían dado cuenta de ello, pero el tiempo hace experto hasta al niño más despistado.

Trabajaban en unos grandes almacenes, en secciones distintas pero que estaban unidas por algún motivo extraño de Kamio, su- ogro- de feje, según Tomoka. Ella trabajaba en la lencería femenina, Tomoka en perfumes y Ann en ropa infantil.

Ann era callada, aunque las mataba callando. Muy responsable y fiel. Sabía perfectamente guardar un secreto y soportaba su peso con una sonrisa afable. Al contrario, Tomoka era gritona e hiperactiva. Si bien podías confiar en ella, contarle un secreto podía costarte la vida. Quizás por eso sus dos mejores amigas habían descubierto su sesión de sexo con él.

—Ya la encontré— anunció Ann a Tomoka nada más verlas.

—Estoy segura de que estaba en el baño. Han anunciado que tiene vacaciones— Osakada se encogió de hombros— siempre, lo primero que hace nada más volver a Japón, es ir en su busca. Sakuno, deberías de querer tener sexo en otro lugar más… limpio.

Enrojeció ligeramente, suspirando mientras ambas terminaban por ponerlo verde, acusándolo de quererla únicamente por el sexo que podía darle y sin necesidad de pagos. Ni siquiera le traía un caro vestido o una joya que pudiera lucir. Nada.

Pero es que ella no quería ni lujos ni mimos. Y muchísimo menos, que él pensara en todo aquello como algo romántico. Era terrible y vergonzoso que sus dos amigas conocieran la verdad de todo aquello. Si ella tenía sexo con él en cualquier lado era porque también lo necesitaba. Sí, porque a la tímida Ryuzaki le gustaba el sexo. Y siempre que tardaba demasiado tiempo en regresar a Japón casi se moría de las ganas.

Y es que su relación era así. Ir a cenar juntos- que siempre pagaba él pese a que no le regalase nada, siempre la alimentaba- y después, sexo. Ir a comer: Sexo. Ir a desayunar: Sexo. Así era siempre.

Más de una vez la había visitado a las tantas de la madrugada simplemente porque necesitaba tener sexo y ella le había abierto las puertas con placer, entregándose a él porque quería. Él la utilizaba y ella a él. Así eran las cosas.

Decían que existían muchas mujeres que necesitaban el sexo tanto como los hombres. Quizás ella fuera una de ellas.

Todo comenzó años atrás, cuando contaba con catorce años- Ahora tenía casi veintitrés-. Desde siempre le había parecido vergonzoso hablar de sexo o si quiera pensarlo en practicarlo. Además, se veía siendo bastante joven como para ello. Sin embargo, escuchó por la televisión que no era insano la masturbación. Se informó bastante sobre ello, especialmente de la femenina y aunque había cosas que le sonaban muy descaradas, decidió intentarlo cualquier día que estuviera a solas en su casa. Su vergüenza no le permitía hacerlo cuando otro familia estuviera en la casa. Especialmente, porque había escuchado rumores de que la fémina siempre gritaba una barbaridad.

Y ella lo probó, lo disfrutó y no, no gritó. Los fundamentos de la fantasía de los hombres eran ridículos cuando la verdad estaba en tus manos. Pero sí que había algo cierto: se había sentido vacía pese a que había sido placentero.

Entonces, aquello comenzó a convertirse en un hábito cuando las ganas llegaban y estaba en soledad. Tenía miedo de hacerlo cuando hubiera gente y alguien abriera la puerta y… ¡Sorpresa!

Pero lo peor fue que gracias a este descubrimiento en el que no solo había descubierto el placer de sus genitales sino la capacidad de crecimiento de su pequeño busto, los chicos comenzaron a tener más fuerza en sus instintos. Sabía que ellos tenían algo que ella necesitaba. Que su sexo añoraba sin siquiera haberlo probado, pero que era tan consciente de que existía y lo necesitaba.

Fue así como se dio cuenta de que el único varón al que podía considerar amigo había crecido. Su crecimiento de niño a adolescente era un cambio hasta la meta masculina adulta que terriblemente, era alarmantemente sexy. Uniéndolo a la formación del deporte.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué comenzó a sentirse cada vez más atraída y sus poses no es que fueran simplemente atrayentes, es que demostraban claramente lo que quería de él. Entonces, repentinamente, algo sucedió.

Habían quedado después de clases para algo que quedó completamente difuso cuando, sentada sobre uno de los pupitres, se vio encajonada por el fuerte cuerpo. Colándose hábilmente entre sus piernas y rozándose impunemente mientras se besaban.

Bien, ahí encontró el punto que necesitaba. Esa "cosa" que le rozó era claramente lo que su sexo quería. Y aunque le daba miedo, era terriblemente fuerte la atracción.

Sin embargo, no sería a los catorce años cuando perdería su virginidad, sino a los dieciocho y con él. Habían ido de fiesta- ambos arrastrados por sus amigos- y se habían quedado a solas mientras el grupo por entero se había desperdigado entre parejas para lo que todo joven sabe y es consciente si tuviera la mentalidad suficiente de imaginar lo que un hombre y una mujer hacen a solas.

Entonces, gracias a la bebida y al valor entregado por la necesidad- pese a que su rostro era un mundo tomatal en conjunto- se volvió hacia él, mirando fijamente la bebida entre sus manos.

—No me importaría… tener sexo siempre contigo— aseguró.

Él se encogió de hombros y afirmó lo mismo. Entonces, dejó la copa sobre la mesa frente a ellos, le pasó la chaqueta por encima y la poseyó ahí mismo.

Desde entonces, ese era su mundo.

—Una pregunta, Sakuno— interrumpió en los recuerdos Ann— ¿No piensas hacer tu relación algo más seria? Toda mujer quiere tener un seguro.

—N-no— negó, sonriendo— estoy bien como estoy y todavía soy joven.

—Lleváis casi cinco años así. Es increíble que no hayas querido poseerlo totalmente. Ni siquiera lo llevas a la cena de navidad a tu casa pero bien que le abres las sábanas de tu cama— provocó Tomoka— Yo, la verdad, estoy muy bien de tener a mi novio. Me cuida y tenemos lo mismo que tú buscas en él.

Se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza mientras observaba divertida unos pequeños peucos azulados y sonreía embobada. Ann se inclinó sobre su hombro, sonriéndole.

—Tener una familia— puntuó.

Se estremeció. Ann sabía perfectamente que era demasiado maternal y era gustosa de tener un hijo. Sin embargo, siempre que tenían sexo sin condón, pasaba lo mismo que esta mañana en el baño. Él esperaba su orgasmo y después tenía el suyo en el exterior de su cuerpo.

—Deberías de comentárselo. Igual él no piensa como tú y sí quiere tener hijos contigo. No supondría ningún problema, ¿Verdad? Ya que quieres.

No, realmente no le suponía ningún problema. Pero tampoco quería dar lazos demasiados y él no era de los que gustaban de los niños. Si tenía que esperar nueve meses para tener sexo, seguramente su extraña relación desaparecería y ella tendría que buscarse otra persona, cosa difícil con su carácter y con sus condiciones.

—Se lo preguntaré antes que hacer nada— aseguró.

Si es que conseguía hablar con él. Porque tenía que reconocerlo. Cada vez que lo veía su cuerpo al completo palpitaba, ansiando tenerlo en su interior y su mente divagaba en las muchas cosas posibles que podría hacerle. Pero esperaba poder tener una conversación con él más o menos interesante.

Tras terminar con el papeleo y mientras esperaba a algún cliente, escribió un mensaje al joven, esperando respuesta afirmativa a un encuentro en su casa esa misma noche. De todas maneras, se aseguró un conjunto nuevo oscuro y un vestido de invierno celeste. Reservó una mesa en el restaurante de Kawamura y compró el nuevo perfume entregado por Tomoka.

—Sakuno, ¿quieres unos peucos para que pille la indirecta? — bromeó Ann. Ella negó, sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

—Ann… esto de tener un hijo es algo que decido yo. Solo necesito… eh…— se sonrojó— esperma. Y… él es un buen partido. Es atlético. No tiene enfermedades y es apuesto. Además es japonés.

—Sí, bueno, mirado científicamente— rió Tomoka entregándole la bolsa con el perfume— pero si lo miras femeninamente… buff… sería una pasada que te protegiera con sus brazos y encontrártelo todas las mañanas nada más despertar. Debe de tener una cara de sueño preciosa.

—Debe— reconoció — pero no es lo que yo quiero.

Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. Estaba bien segura de que ser madre soltera era una experiencia deliciosa que vivir y que quizás, fuera la cosa más excitante y emocionante que hiciera después del sexo.

Solo iba a pedir prestados los espermas, nada más. No quería que se hiciera consciente de que era padre. Tampoco que le pasara una mantención o que fuera a sus cumpleaños.

—Es algo complicado a la vez— Puntuó Ann encaminándose hasta la salita para dejar las cosas y marcharse a comer— ¿No creen que puede poner en peligro su carrera si se enteran de que tiene un hijo con una mujer al que ni siquiera hace caso? Probablemente sus fans terminaran odiándolo.

—Por eso quiero preguntarle— respondió inquieta— él… siempre se asegura que no me quede embarazada. Mira mucho eso. Quiero dejarle claro que no quiero nada más que su hijo. Si hace falta, firmaré un tratado. O lo que haga falta.

--

El coche se detuvo ante la puerta de su casa justo cuando enviaba de regreso el mensaje con la aceptación a la cena. Si ella quería volver a verle, le parecía bien. ÉL había acudido a ella porque realmente necesitaba una dosis de sexo, pero por maldición que se olvidara los condones. Esa noche se aseguraría de llevarlos a mano y pensaba sucumbir como más le gustaba hacer: Dentro de ella.

—Al fin llegas. Llevo esperando desde las diez de la mañana, ¿Dónde estabas? — Exigió Takeshi Momoshiro con furia y labios helados— Ahg, mierda. No me lo digas. Se nota en tu cara. Has ido a verla. Dices que solo es sexo, pero cuando regresas tienes una maldita cara de tranquilidad que da gusto. Quizás deberías de pensar en casarte con ella. Formar una familia. AL fin y al cabo, la conoces desde que eras crío.

Bostezó, demostrando desinterés por tal tema.

Era perfectamente consciente de que ambos solos veían esa relación como sexo. Ella tenía ganas y él la complacía, así como al contrario. Era así de simple. No tenía importancia la hora, siempre se encontraba un momento. Y lo que más le gustaba: Sin lazos.

Sí, eran amigos de infancia. Incluso decidió aceptar su oferta por cumplimiento de un sentimiento de necesidad de protección cada vez que la veía. Pero Ryuzaki fue creciendo y convirtiéndose en una mujer tímida capaz de cuidarse sola y aprender al vuelo cada movimiento en la cama. Aprendieron juntos esa aventura y con ella terminaría para ocuparla con otra mujer cuando la castaña decidiera casarse y asentar la cabeza.

No había nada más que hablar. Ni lazos ni estupideces románticas a las que atarse. De solo pensar en formar una familia se le retorcía el estómago.

—Bueno, esta noche, ¿qué? ¿Japonés, americano, italiano…?

—Nada— interrumpió a su mánager.

Éste suspiró, dejando caer ambas manos a cada lado de sus piernas.

—No me jodas. ¿Has quedado con ella esta noche también? ¿Es que piensas secarla?

Se encogió de hombros, cerrando el móvil y encaminándose al interior del apartamento. Las cartas con las facturas les esperaban además del pequeño felino que tenía por acompañante. Revisó la habitación, suspirando aliviado al ver que estaba limpio y ordenado.

Buscó la ropa en el armario y tras decidir qué ponerse esa noche, buscó la ducha. Momoshiro no le molestaría más hasta mañana y era libre de poder dormir a placer y esperar a la hora indicada.

Justo a las ocho y media, el despertador sonó. Volvió a meterse bajo la duchero y a las nueve estaba ya montado en su coche. Según el mensaje, debían de encontrarse en el restaurante de Kawamura a las nueve y media. Cuando llegó, ella todavía no había llegado. No era raro que Ryuzaki llegara tarde a las citas. Era más bien una costumbre.

Su viejo amigo Kawamura lo saludó y entablaron conversación rápidamente sobre tenis sin el menor de los problemas, hasta que finalmente llegó. Tuvo que detener la copa de sake hasta sus labios.

Sabía perfectamente que era hermosa. Que era una mujer que realmente podía llegar a quitar el hipo si se arreglaba. Y maldita sea si no era así que su parte más sensible estaba palpitando como nunca.

Un vestido escotado celeste de invierno. Piernas largas y suaves sobre unos zapatos negros de invierno. Sus senos se marcaban sugerentes bajo el vestido y el triangulo entre sus piernas era delirante. Bebió rápidamente y tragó. Dios, tenía unas ganas locas de cogerla y volver a llevarla al baño para poseerla.

Le sonrió con timidez, sentándose ante él y saludando con respeto a Kawamura, deseándole lo mismo que él a ella. Demandaron la comida y se quedaron en silencio, observándose mutuamente. Finalmente, ella sonrió, llevando un único mechón rebelde de su largo cabello tras su oreja izquierda. Aquel maldito recogido era tremendamente sexy resaltando su cuello y hombros.

Maldita calefacción… No ayudaba en nada.

Se movió el cuello de la camisa, quitándose el primer botón y suspirando aliviado cuando el frescor le recorrió la garganta y parte del pecho.

—Ryoma-kun, ¿qué tal los partidos?

Guiñó los ojos y se humedeció los labios. La rojiza boca se extendió hasta sonreír coquetamente.

—Bien. Fáciles.

Kawamura interrumpió justo cuando estaba a punto de cogerla de la nuca y empujarla contra su boca. Les sirvió la comanda y se alejó tras rellenarle los vasos.

—Yo tengo una propuesta que hacerte. No pasa si no la aceptas, ya buscaré otro donante.

Creo una fina línea con sus ojos, intentando apartar su mirada de los perfectos senos.

—Hum, ¿dinero?

Ella negó con la cabeza, llevando el vaso hasta sus labios y dando un delicado sorbo. El carmín rojizo brilló con fuerza. Ah, maldición. Las mujeres no tenían ni idea de cuan malditamente sensual podía resultar eso.

—Algo que quiero que solo me incumba a mí, sin que tenga que pesarte en el futuro y… ¿Ryoma-kun? ¿Me escuchas?

Y dijo la verdad:

—No.

Ella rió, ronca y adulta. Echaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando una perfecta visión del comienzo del escote. Suspiró, dejando algo de dinero sobre la mesa y levantándose, extendiéndole la mano. Ella se limpio con la servilleta y aceptó la mano, levantándose con cuidado para seguirle de cerca. Se subieron en el coche, ocupando la parte trasera. Sujetándola de las caderas la sentó de forma que su erección se notara.

Ella gimió, mirándole avergonzada y necesitada mientras se subía la falda del vestido hasta sus muslos, reptando por su cuerpo en busca de su boca mientras sus hábiles dedos buscaban a tientas la habilla de su cinturón, casi arrancándolo cuando se encontraron. Deslizó la cremallera y adentró sus dedos en el interior. Su palpitante carne se calentó con las caricias. Gimió, ronco, deslizó la prenda hasta que los senos quedaron a su merced junto al sujetador negro. Las dos erectas cumbres estallaron ante sus ojos y su boca las reprendió con gran grado.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar, algo cálido rodeó su miembro, apresándolo deliciosamente. El sexo femenino. Oh, dios, así ya podía morir. Sakuno sabía perfectamente qué movimientos debía de llevar, como moverse sobre él y qué puntos acariciar para excitarlo el doble. Le mordisqueaba el cuello, le rozaba con las yemas de los dedos los pezones y le mordía el labio inferior tras succionar su lengua.

Demonios, era capaz de perder el norte perfectamente cada vez que gozaba de un orgasmo en su interior. Se quedó tensó, jadeante, sintiendo sus senos moviéndose contra su torso mientras cogía aire. La vio enredar sus dedos en su cabello y besarle con respeto los dedos antes de volver a besarlo.

Después, él la llevó a su casa y con un simple beso, se despidieron. Arrancó el motor y puso rumbo a su casa, ignorando lo que ese simple momento de sexo había entregado a sus vidas.

Al día siguiente, a las siete de la mañana, Momoshiro lo levantó con la noticia de que una nueva tanda de partidos le esperaba. Perezosamente, se levantó y preparó para volver al trabajo del mundo del deporte. Una vez en el coche, envió un mensaje a Ryuzaki, anunciándole que durante un tiempo no podrían verse. Pero al contrario de lo que esperó, no recibió contestación alguna. Ni al día siguiente. Ni al otro. Ni en un mes.

Y el mar humor comenzó. No tener noticias no era algo normal. Siempre recibía contestación fuera la hora que fuera. No importaba las diferencias horarias y mucho menos tenía en cuenta si trabajaban o no.

—Echizen… ah, ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada— gruñó, tirando el móvil dentro de la maleta de deporte.

Momoshiro entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo.

—Así que la pequeña Ryuzaki dejó de hablarte. ¿Hiciste algo que no debieras la última vez?

Maldición, no. Estaba seguro de que todo había ido bien. Habían cenado y habían tenido sexo. Después la había dejado en su casa tras un beso y adiós. Como siempre. ¿Qué podía haber hecho mal? Ah, mierda: No la escuchó. No escuchó lo que tenía que decirle.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

—Pide un billete de ida y vuelta— ordenó a Takeshi— para hoy.

El moreno afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros y aceptando su orden como algo más.

Tenía que escuchar eso tan importante que debiera de decirle esa noche y no escuchó. Si es que todavía quería decírselo después de un mes. Sería una ida y vuelta en el mismo día. Tenía partidos que jugar y no podía dejarlos. Momoshiro le acompañaría como siempre. Muchas veces había pensado en él como el típico grano en el culo que molesta más que ayuda.

Cuando llegó a Japón lo primero que hizo fue ir a verla. El piso en el que vivía estaba lleno de ruido, de risas femeninas y comentarios confusos que llegaban a través de la puerta. Tocó el timbre y esperó.

Ella apareció, radiante y sonriente. El rostro le brillaba y los ojos pululaban brillitos de felicidad incluso cuando su sonrisa desapareció. Lo miró como si fuera la última persona a la que esperaba y comprendió que realmente era así. No le esperaba.

—Sakuno, mira este vestido. Seguro que te quedará la mar de bien cuando se note.

Sakuno carraspeó, girándose hacia Osakada y haciéndole señas con la mirada que la chica de coletas no captaba. Finalmente, él mismo carraspeó.

—Osakada.

La chica clavó su mirada en él, dando un brinco y un grito. Arrugó el vestido entre sus manos y corrió al interior. Escuchó como daba la noticia de su llegada a las demás y guardaban algo en cajas y papel. Sakuno se movió ágilmente, cerrando la puerta tras ella y mirándole de hito en hito.

—Creí que no vendrías en un mes…

—Sí— corroboró, sacando el móvil y mostrándole el último mensaje que la envió.

—Ah, eso— dijo como si nada— bueno, es que he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y no pude contestarte. Lo siento…

Parpadeó. ¿Muchas cosas en la cabeza y estaba teniendo una fiesta entre amigas como si nada? Se rascó la frente con el pulgar y suspiró. Maldita mujer.

—Ryoma-kun… ya que has venido… quería decirte que… será mejor que estemos un tiempo sin vernos… quizás un año o algo así….

Parpadeó, perplejo. Bien. Había escuchado y visto por la televisión muchas formas de dejar una "relación" o "algo" que tuvieran. Pero de esa forma, de imponer un tiempo límite, no.

Gruñó, dándole la espalda y saliendo.

Encima de burro, apaleado.

--

Lo observó marcharse mientras sentía como el nudo en su estómago crecía todavía más. Había recibido todos y cada uno de los mensajes enviados y pensó en contestarle, por supuesto que sí. Eso, sino se hubiera quedado embarazada.

Estaba de un mes y tan segura como si fuera un día de verano de treinta grados que había sido aquella última noche en el coche. No había sido como ella esperaba quedarse embarazada, pero lo estaba. Era suficiente. Solo tendría que hacer como que no le importaba él y si preguntaba por el niño, fingir que era de otro. Sí, bien podía acusarla de ramera, pero iba a ser madre.

Ann abrió la puerta tras ella, mirándola con preocupación. La castaña le había recomendado que se lo dijera si realmente pensaba llevar adelante el embarazo. Incluso que abortara para asegurarse de que él sí quería dar el esperma, no que se lo robasen a cara dura como ella había hecho.

Pero había sido egoísta y continuaba ocultándoselo.

No era la típica adolescente que se quedaba embarazada para que sus padres se encargaran del niño y listo, volverse a abrir de piernas y traer otro bebé simplemente porque en su mundo estuviera prohibido o mal visto el aborto. Tenía ya edad más que suficiente, dinero y casa estable. No era ningún problema.

—Sakuno, ¿se ha ido?

—Sí y muy enfadado. Supongo que creerá lo que no es.

— ¿Y qué es lo que debe de creer? — preguntó una voz familiar tras ellas.

Se volvió, tensándose. Momoshiro Takeshi las miraba con severidad, cruzado de brazos. Se mordió el labio inferior, esperando que su mente ideara una idea posible para lo sucedido, una excusa, pero la mano en su vientre terminó por delatarla. Los arilados ojos del tenista se abrieron como si estuvieran cercanos a salirse de sus cuencas.

—Oh, dios mío, dime que no estás embarazada…

—Está embarazada— interrumpió Ann entrometiéndose — ¿te supone algún problema?

Pero Momoshiro no la escuchaba. Había comenzado a dar vueltas de un lado para otro, murmurando palabras que ninguna de ellas consiguió poner en claridad. Finalmente, se volvió contra ella, sujetándola del brazo fuertemente.

—Por una casualidad, pequeña Ryuzaki: ¿Has pensado en la carrera de tu amante? Él vive del tenis y también de los medios. Come de eso. Vive de eso. Sí, bien, tiene dinero para pagarte la manutención del niño, pero…

—No quiero que me pague nada. Solo quería… sus espermatozoides.

El hombre echó la cabeza atrás y rió fuertemente antes de fulminarla con la mirada.

—Ya. La señorita creyó que era tan sencillo, ¿verdad? Solo estrujas sus huevos y sacas lo que querías— chilló. Pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello, mirándola aterrorizado— Echizen se hundirá si no lo sabe y tarde descubre que realmente tiene un hijo por ahí. ¿Has pensando en eso?

Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un sudor frio recorrerle la espalda. Era idiota. Una verdadera idiota. No había tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de Ryoma simplemente por un rechazo.

—Será mejor que le deje las cosas claras…— opinó, mirando a Ann entristecida— tenías razón. Es egoísta pensar que solo yo tengo derecho a decidir. Pero es mi cuerpo— protestó.

—Y dale— bufó Takeshi furioso— es tu cuerpo, sí, maldición, ¡Pero le jodes la vida también a él! ¿Por las mujeres os empeñáis en echaros el muerto de que sois las que parís cuando nos robáis el esperma a escondidas? También tenemos voz y voto, ¿Sabéis?

Agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Realmente visto de ese modo se sentía cruel.

—Yo… tengo que hablar con él….

—Pues tienes media hora— puntualizó Takeshi— antes de que coja el avión. No es por nada, pero hizo expresamente por ti un vuelo de ida y vuelta.

Se giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr. Tenía que comentárselo cuando antes.

Ann frunció los parpados, mirando la sonrisa del mánager.

—Momoshiro, ¿a qué juegas? — Preguntó ceñuda. Él sonrió.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía, ¿eh? Hermana pequeña de Tachibana.

Y se marchó, siguiendo a Sakuno de cerca.

El aeropuerto estaba a rebosar. Pero era tan inconfundible que lo habría encontrado mejor que a Wall. Corrió hasta él, tropezando contra su espalda. Él gruñó, girándose bruscamente y mirándola amenazante. La tranquilidad que acudió a su rostro la alarmó. Jamás pensó que podría crear tal sensación en él.

—Ryoma-kun, tenemos que hablar antes de que te marches… tengo algo muy importante que contarte… Te he robado. Es imperdonable, lo sé— balbuceó rápidamente.

Él parpadeó perdido. La tomó ligeramente del brazo y la guió hasta un rincón aparte.

—Despacio — indicó.

Ella asintió, humedeciéndose los labios y tomándole de una de sus manos.

—Antes que nada, déjame decirte que no quiero dinero. Que no necesito que me ayudes y no quiero que te responsabilices de nada. Sí, he sido demasiado egoísta, lo sé y lo siento— aclaró— y ahora, esto es lo que pasa. Por eso he estado alejada de ti y te he pedido ese tiempo de separación.

Llevó la mano hasta su vientre, esperando que él captara la idea. Ryoma frunció los labios, indagando dentro de su mente hasta que pareció darse cuenta. Retrocedió como si estuviera alarmado. Miró repetidas veces su mano y gruñó, negando con la cabeza.

—Aborta— Ordenó severamente.

Ella negó firmemente.

—Quería un bebé. Esa noche iba a pedirte tu… esperma. Pero tuvimos sexo y me quedé embarazada. Estoy de un mes. No voy a abortar. No soy una de esas crías que sí deberían de abortar. Voy a tenerlo y tú no tendrás nada que ver. Solo me has servido como si hubiera… ido a un banco de esperma…. Ryoma-kun, perdóname.

Un gruñido se creó en su garganta. La miró como si acabara de decir la cosa más estúpida del mundo y bien podría ser así. Pero era su decisión. Lo miró con total decisión y esperó una respuesta. Ryoma comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, nervioso y sin saber exactamente cómo sentirse.

Finalmente, cogió la mochila, se colocó la gorra y se inclinó para besarle los labios, marchándose. Perpleja, no comprendió qué significaba aquello y ni siquiera se lo preguntó cuando vio que se alejaba.

—Vaya. Parece que lo has noqueado. Probablemente necesite un tiempo para recuperarse.

—Senpai…— susurró.

—Mira, Sakuno. Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo se comporta cuando no está contigo o no va a verte. Los meses que pasa lejos de ti son como torturas para mí. Si quieres tener el hijo y que no te demande, porque puedo hacerlo— sonrió maliciosamente— te propongo un trato.

Tragó, inquieta.

—Cu… ¿cuál?

—Tendrás que tener sexo con él cada vez que le apetezca y él acudirá a ti cuando tengas ese antojo. Lo mismo que estabais haciendo hasta ahora— se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia— pobre de tu hijo. ¿a qué hijo le gustaría saber que fue creado en la parte trasera de un coche y siendo solo sexo, nada de amor?

Se sintió decaer. ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer? Todavía estaba a tiempo, ¿Verdad? ¿Podía abortar ya?

—Yo… quizás será mejor que aborte…

—Oh, no, no— negó con malicia el mánager— Ahora lo tienes por cojones— sonrió ampliamente— o también te demandaré por asesinar al hijo de Ryoma Echizen. Mira, siempre te he apoyado en todo y hasta te tengo un cariño tremendo por tu abuela, nada más. Ahora, mi trabajo es el trabajo de Ryoma. Con él como así que compréndeme. Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas. Ryoma regresa el día siete. Irá a verte, así que cancela todos los planes y prepárate para él. Probablemente quiera estar contigo. Recuerda: Solo sexo. Así es vuestra relación, ¿Verdad?

Giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr. Por alguna mierda del destino su maldita fortuna y felicidad se debatía en hacer y comer lo que debía de hacer por lo demás. Era complicado, por supuesto, ni siquiera ella misma lo comprendía. Aunque tendría que esperar un poco para entender que la monotonía del sexo era realmente lo que había enlazado su vida a su hijo.

--

Como siempre, todo en el lj (podéis entrar por mi perfil). Dudas y preguntas ahí :3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno**

_Decisión masculina_

_Pasando de la mujer._

Momoshiro estaba intranquilo. Señalaba la fecha en el calendario y se movía de un lado a otro, pendiente del teléfono y de él mismo, regañándole severamente. Él optaba por encogerse de hombros y restarle importancia. Porque no tenían las mismas preocupaciones. No pensaba regresar a Japón simplemente porque a Momoshiro Takeshi y Ryuzaki Sakuno se les hubiera metido en la sesera. Ya era suficiente de que hicieran las cosas como les daba la gana y sin pensar en él.

¿Quién demonios se creía Ryuzaki para quedarse embarazada aposta?

Él no quería hijos y ni mucho menos quería que una mujer los tuviera porque sí. Si hubiera sido así, habría ido años atrás a dar semen para I. A. Si no lo había hecho, era por algo. Demonios, esos estúpidos jugando con los sentimientos de los demás y pisoteando tus sueños simplemente para abultar un vientre y hacer que naciera una maldita criatura que terminaría dando más problemas que quitándolos.

Abortar era la perfecta solución.

Se lo había dicho claramente, pero parecía que ella se había pasado las palabras por el centro de su sexo y encima, Momoshiro parecía estar de acuerdo con ella y planeaba sus encuentros a menudos. Es decir: o aceptas esto o te jodes.

Así que él mismo optó por simplemente no hacer lo que ellos querían. No iba a ser padre de la noche a la mañana sin siquiera haberlo pedido. No era no.

Takeshi, por su parte, había estado hablando con Sakuno horas antes. Ésta le había preguntado por su llegada, pero había tenido que decirle que irían otro día, tan solo porque su compañero se había puesto de malas pulgas. Es cierto y estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que un crio no era lo mejor, desde luego. Pero, demonios, era Ryoma Echizen. Si no se le cogía de eso modo, Ryuzaki terminaría perdiéndolo y él no quería tener que estar lidiando de nuevo con la presa por los caprichos de ese tipo.

Cada vez estaba más arrepentido de ser su mánager.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo piensas regresar a Japón, Echizen? — Cuestionó mientras tachaba la fecha en el calendario.

Ryoma lo observó de reojo, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para restarle importancia al asunto. Ya estaba otra vez…

—No lo sé— Respondió, acentuando el mosqueo del mánager— alguna vez.

Momoshiro casi gritó. Deseaba sujetarlo del cuello y zarandearlo.

—Me pregunto qué parte de "esta embarazada de verdad" no comprendiste.

Toda, se dijo a sí mismo. No era estúpido. Sabía lo que significaba la palabra embarazada sin necesidad de recurrir a un estúpido diccionario. Él mismo había estado ejerciendo el trabajo necesario para que eso ocurriera. Solo que no sabía que iban a tenderle una maldita trampa y que la frase "tomo pastillas, si algún día fallara el condón no pasaría nada" quedaría totalmente perdida en el vacío.

Era imposible aceptar algo así, ¿por qué no se ponían un poco más en su lugar y comprendían?

Momoshiro bufó, tirando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y sentándose frente a él. Con los pulgares, intentó relajar el martilleo contra sus sienes.

—Eres realmente imposible. Deberías de ser consciente de que algún día, durante el sexo, ella podría quedar embarazada— puntuó—. No te has el listo. Tomaste a la pequeña Ryuzaki, sabiendo lo insegura que era y ahora, eres incapaz de hacerle otro favor y dejarla tener un crio que lleve tus apellidos.

Genial.

¿Por qué repentinamente era el malo de la película? ¿Por qué todos le apuntaban con un dedo acusador únicamente por ser el varón, lo que se necesitaba para hacer el bombo?

Estúpidos que no comprendían.

—Que aborte— se repitió, gruñendo por ello. Momoshiro bufó.

—"Que aborte". ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? Estás pidiendo que mate una vida, porque tú no la quieres— reprendió rápidamente.

Y él sonrió irónico.

¿Matar una vida? Al cuerno con eso. Hoy en día todo el mundo mataba porque le daba en gana y esa "cosa" no tenía nombre ni vida. Solo era un puto granito creciendo dentro del cuerpo de una mujer. Nada más. Uno de sus malditos espermas que había resultado ser compatible y dar "vida". Y en cuanto a no quererla… ¿Realmente tenía que repetirse? Sí, NO la quería.

—No es nada— se defendió. Momoshiro tuvo que darle la razón.

—Es cierto, vale. No es nada. Solo uno de tus muchos amigos que ha decidido quedarse a vivir dentro de uno de los amigos de Ryuzaki y fecundar. Correcto. Pero, Echizen, ¿no te daría gusto ver a tu hijo sujetando una raqueta? ¿No quieres comprender qué sentía tu padre cuando te veía jugar?

Sintió unos terribles deseos de mandarle a la mierda. Precisamente porque no quería ser como su padre, menos quería un hijo. Se levantó con brusquedad, saliendo tras cerrar la puerta.

Momoshiro bufó, sabiendo que acababa de meter la pata. Echizen era realmente susceptible a la hora de hablar de su padre y de su pasado. Lo comprendía, joder si no lo hacía, a la hora de no querer críos. Es más, ojalá no lo tuviera y pudiera decirle fácilmente a Ryuzaki que abortara- porque él mismo estaba a favor de ello y era correcto-. Pero también existía un Ryoma Echizen oscuro que realmente temía. Era su amigo y si se dejaba llevar al completo por ese lado, Ryoma se hundiría en el peor de los casos.

No. Ryoma necesitaba saber que alguien le esperaba en Japón, tener la oportunidad de ser responsable con algo aunque no lo quisiera. Aunque para esos fines tuviera que utilizar a un crio y a una mujer fácilmente amoldable y fácil de dejarse convencer.

Llevó las manos hasta el móvil, marcando el número rápidamente y esperando por una contestación.

—No vamos a regresar. No sé Cuándo piensa ceder e ir— Dijo tras saludar. La voz femenina llegó desde lejos.

—Bueno, está ofendido como es lógico. Él jamás quiso ser padre, ¿Verdad? Sakuno quiere ser madre simplemente porque teme quedarse sola en el futuro. Es bastante egoísta.

—Sí, pero quizás nosotros, utilizándolos de este modo, lo somos más, ¿no crees? — Puntuó, echándose a reír— Es irónico pensar que ella es egoísta solo.

—Ella fue egoísta al coger sin permiso algo—. Recalcó la persona tras el teléfono—. No fue un error: Estaba calculado. Es normal que Ryoma esté así. Le comprendo. Y creo que será mejor que aborte. Echizen es peligroso. Pero tampoco quiero que aborte porque eso la hará llorar y cuando se dé cuenta que ha sido manipulada… será peor.

—Hum, ¿peor? Creo que lo peor será para el niño o niña que venga, ¿sabes? Ha sido creado únicamente por sexo. Sus padres no se aman. Ninguno de los dos lo quiere realmente. Sakuno… bueno, cuenta con eso que llamáis instinto maternal, pero en cuanto al padre… lo dudo.

—Sí… realmente somos unos adultos caprichosos y egoístas.

Colgó un rato después, observando la pantalla como si realmente no viera nada. Estaban jugando con fuego. Aprovechando la situación para la satisfacción de otros. Solo esperaba que no fuera castigado.

Echizen se inclinó sobre la fuente de agua, echándose un poco en los flequillos y suspirando roncamente. Estaba acalorado. Realmente acalorado. No únicamente por las disputas y los problemas que tenía en mente. Joder, no quería ser padre. Estaba hasta los huevos de que no le hicieran caso. Pero aparte de eso, estaba una realidad mucha más grande. Que no quisiera ser padre, no quería decir que no quisiera ver a Sakuno.

Ansiaba sentirla y tocarla. Tomarla como mujer que era y después, marcharse. Seguir con el maldito pacto. Su cuerpo entero vibraba porque la ansiaba y su mente ya comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de necesitar enterrarse entre las piernas de una mujer.

El teléfono vibró contra su pierna izquierda y gruñó cuando contestó, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a agolparse en ese punto tan problemático. Cuando escuchó el ligero siseo, comprendió al instante de quien se trataba.

Comenzó a maldecirse por haberse dejado llevar aquella maldita primera vez. ¿Por qué no la dejó comiéndose los mocos en aquel sillón y se buscó él mismo las castañas?

—Habla— demandó con brusquedad.

—Regresa. Ven— La escuchó rogar—. Tenemos… tenemos que hablar y tu… seguramente… me necesitas.

Odiaba cuando lo sabía todo él. Cuando daba de lleno en el momento en que se encontraba sexualmente. Odiaba cuando lo calentaba hasta por teléfono.

Apoyó la frente contra la pared, maldiciendo ser un hombre con deseos.

—Si voy…— Advirtió.

—Lo sé. Querrás tener sexo. Eso… lo podemos hacer… pero regresa. Quiero que veas algo.

Y le colgó. Le colgó porque ya había más que aceptado y lo sabía. Momoshiro apareció tras él, mirándole con curiosidad hasta que pareció darse cuenta de su estado. Le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió.

—Realmente la necesitas, ¿verdad? — Preguntó sonriente— o mejor dicho: Necesitas sexo. Y solo se te levanta con ella.

--

Ann la fulminó con la mirada, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

—Sakuno, ¿por qué te rebajas tanto? — Exclamó, regañándola mientras la veía guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo— A él no le interesa ver esa ecografía. Es más, no le interesa nada. Porque eso de "aborta"… ¡Ja! ¿Quién demonios se cree?

Sonrió divertida, viendo como una de sus mejores amigas se comportaba realmente preocupada por ella. Ann, la misma que le había recomendado que abortara y dejara todas esas tonterías, ahora parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con que tuviera el hijo o hija, tan solo para putear a Ryoma. Y…

—Además, si él no viene, menos vendrá ese estúpido de Momoshiro— gruñó Tachibana—. ¡Ese idiota que insiste en llamarme "la hermana pequeña de Tachibana"!

Tomoka se rió al instante, recordando el aspecto enfadado que había quedado teniendo Ann cuando Momoshiro se despidió para seguirla a ella y plantearle el maldito chantaje que había terminado por aceptar por tal de tener lo que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Tres meses y dos semanas.

Ropas anchas nuevas, algunos malestares nocturnos y un terrible deseo sexual que por ahora aplacaba ella misma. Pero también, una radiante marca de culpabilidad.

Cuando habló con Momoshiro antes de llamar a Ryoma, comprendió que sucedía y esperaba que con una ecografía de lo que se estaba creando en su interior, bastara para convencerle.

—Pero a ver, ¿por qué darle tanto revuelo a esto? — Preguntó Tomoka moviendo la lata de cerveza vacía ante sus ojos— Solo fue un polvo, nada de amor ni de preocupación. Que tú quieres tener un hijo, tenlo y a él no lo involucres por más que sea el padre. Es que no entiendo por qué tiene que importarte tanto que él acepte o no. ¿Cuántas mujeres hoy día no tienen hijos sin que su pareja lo sepa realmente y aparecen a los pocos años con que son sus padres?

—Precisamente por eso— aclaró— quiero que Ryoma sea consciente de que yo tengo algo que es suyo. Pero jamás pensé que se armaría tan tremendo lio.

Y realmente así era. En sus planes no entraba la negativa de Ryoma con tanta fuerza. Aunque esperaba poder complacerlo sexualmente y entregarle la oportunidad. Al menos, quería hacer las paces. Seguía no queriendo dinero ni nada. Solo que la hablara, que continuara yendo a ella cuando necesitara sexo. Porque ella también lo necesitaba.

Y porque le debía el no haberse perdido esas sensaciones.

—Esto parece como si quieres algo más, Sakuno— intervino Osakada golpeando ligeramente la mesa con los nudillos—. Es como… como si quisieras que Ryoma se quedara a tu lado. Que no fuera solo sexo lo que te diera y decidieras atraparlo de ese modo. Con un hijo de por medio.

— ¡Yo no quiero eso! — Gritó, totalmente sorprendida.

Demonios, realmente no quería eso. No quería que Ryoma se viera con la necesidad de quedarse a su lado simplemente por estar embarazada. Ella sola podía arreglárselas tanto económicamente cómo de salud. Muchas mujeres antes habían estado embarazadas en peores momentos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil comprender que solo quería el bebé?

No era una maldita mocosa adolescente que se quedaba preñada y decidida no abortar porque en su país eso no estuviera permitido y joderse la vida. O simplemente, porque su equivoca religión dijera que era asesinato. Si esto hubiera pasado en otro momento, sin que ella quisiera al bebé, entonces, por supuesto que habría abortado.

Recogió sus cosas y se levantó, sintiendo el tumulto del restaurante demasiado pesado para su cabeza llena de ideas, posibilidades y maldiciones de culpabilidad. Había firmado los papeles de baja maternal antes de tiempo porque su jefe así lo había querido y tenía demasiado tiempo libre con el que comerse la cabeza.

—Ah, ¿te vas? — Cuestionó Ann ayudándola— ¿Quieres que llame un taxi?

—No, no. Quería ir a mirar unas cosas que vi en la planta de arriba— respondió sonriéndole— ahora, tengo que ir pensando en qué debo de comprar o no para el bebé.

—Vaya, ¿no es tremendamente repentino, Sakuno? — Tomoka se levantó tras ellas, tras pagar—. Piensa que todavía puedes perderlo.

—No lo perderé— rezongó, aterrada—. Nacerá.

Tanto Ann como Tomoka apretaron sus bocas, tensándolas seriamente y observándola con preocupación. Agradecía sinceramente que se preocuparan por ella y que pese a que compartieran la alegría de un bebé en camino, también se ocupaban de recordarle que la felicidad siempre esconde una nube de maldad.

El teléfono vibró con la canción de algún grupo de moda.

—Ah, senpai— saludó nada más colgar.

—Sakuno, mira, mañana a las siete de la mañana llega el avión a Japón. Ryoma ha dicho que irá a visitarte a las diez, ¿Te va bien? Lo digo por tu trabajo— se escuchó la voz del siempre práctico Takeshi.

—Sí, sí— respondió alejándose de Ann, que amenazaba con quitarle el móvil para gritarle alguna blasfemia al moreno—. Estaré en mi apartamento.

—Claro. Supongo que ahora no puedes ir por ahí como antes, con el "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato" (1).

Enrojeció, negando y riéndose por pura vergüenza. Momoshiro terminó de darle algunas indicaciones y colgó. Ann bufó.

—Che, deberías de haberme dejado decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese… ese energúmeno— protestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero bueno, dime: ¿va a venir al final?

—Sí, mañana a las diez estará en casa— respondió, guardando el aparato— ahora, tendré que comprar algo para desayunar. Él… gusta de desayunar al estilo japonés…

—Esto me suena a "la esposa que espera a su marido y tras hacer el amor, le entrega su comida" — bromeó Tomoka tocándole ligeramente el vientre— Recuerda que no puedes hacer según qué cosas como antes si quieres conservar esto.

Frunció las cejas, preocupada.

—Pero, el ginecólogo me ha dicho que puedo tener sexo igualmente— explicó— Solo que no puedo hacer algunas posturas que antes eran más sencillas por precaución.

Ann pareció captar rápidamente las intenciones de Tomoka, porque se golpeó la mano izquierda y exclamó en sorpresa.

—Ya entiendo lo que Tomoka quiere decir, Sakuno.

—Pues… ¿podríais explicarme? — Demandó, sintiéndose que le salían unas preciosas orejas de burro.

—A ver, Sakuno— comenzó Tomoka rodeándole un brazo con el suyo— Tu sabes y aceptas que estás embarazada, que puedes tener sexo y que ansias tener ese niño. Pero Ryoma no. Él no lo quiere y para él, el sexo siempre ha sido de mete y saca sin preocuparse demasiado de dónde y cómo se hacía. ¿Crees, que ahora, teniendo en cuenta que él no quiere para nada un bebé, te hará el amor suave y delicadamente? Sexo es sexo, corazón.

Y esas palabras continuaron dándole vueltas en la mente durante todo el día y la noche. Mientras compraba la cena y el desayuno. Mientras vomitaba en el retrete y se limpiaba los dientes. O mientras daba vueltas en la cama y observaba las sábanas que había elegido para mañana. Y, especialmente, mientras las cambiaba al amanecer y se sentaba en el sofá mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente y comía aceitunas negras.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta sonó a las once y cuarto, se olvido por completo de todo.

Un aire frio les rodeó rápidamente y él ni siquiera se atrevió a entrar hasta que le dio paso y casi se lo ordenó. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, sus ojos se encontraron por un instante y sintió unos terribles deseos de que se lanzara sobre ella y la besara. Odiaba cuando las cosas estaban tan tensas y sentía la necesidad de acostarse con él a la vez.

¿Por qué era tan difícil ese mundo?

--

El piso al completo olía a ella. Una mezcla de aromas cubiertas por un elegante olor a chocolate caliente. Lleno de luz y de colores. Se podría decir que era la primera vez que le prestaba atención al piso. Las únicas veces que había ido se había dirigido únicamente a la primera mesa que encontraba o al sillón para tomarla.

Ante el pensamiento, su parte baja palpitó.

Sabía que había ido a por sexo y por su forma de mirarle ella esperaba lo mismo, sin embargo, también ocultaba ese momento del rincón de sus ojos que quería hablar sobre todo. El estómago se le revolvió.

—Esto… ¿quieres desayunar algo?

Asintió, porque la realidad era que estaba hambriento. Hambriento de ambas cosas, no de conocimiento.

La vio caminar por encima del parqué como paso elegante, sus piernas moviéndose contra el vestido ancho y sus pies descalzos. La observó mientras la seguía. Sus brazos alargándose y estirándose. Su cabello recogido en una coleta alta que caían por su espalda. Su rostro concentrado en la cocina. Sus dos pequeños senos rozándose contra la tela del vestido, anunciándole no llevar ninguna sujeción y ese maldito… Ahg, demonios, sí. Su vientre hinchado. ¿Cuánto hacía? ¿Tres meses? Mierda.

—No lo has hecho— gruñó, no logrando reprimir los trocitos de desecho de su propia esperanza. Ella se estremeció, negando.

—No dije que lo haría. Solo tú. Puedes… puedes verlo como si hubiera pasado— le respondió.

Por un momento hubiera creído que había perdido su carácter, que había dejado de ser tímida y un poco cobarde, pero con él siempre había sido decidida aunque torpe y vergonzosa. Sin embargo, su voz la delataba tanto como sus manos. Estaba temblando por completo, nerviosa y sus ojos se movían inquietos, como si no esperase que fuera él quien sacara la conversación.

—Sé que no quieres tener hijos, lo comprendo— continuó mientras lograba que el cuenco de arroz no se volcara a marchas forzadas—. Pero yo también quiero un hijo. Un hijo de… quien fuera. Creí que tú… como estabas sano y eres despreocupado en estas cosas, no te importaría.

Ah, claro. Ryoma Echizen no tiene sentimientos. Ryoma Echizen es tan frio que le importa un millón de huevos que los demás decidan utilizar su esperma por toda la cara.

—Me importa— zanjó—. Existen bancos de esperma.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—Así no sé quién es el padre— Reprochó—. Sabiendo que eres tú, sé que mi hijo o hija, saldrá en perfectas condiciones.

Gruñó, pero comenzó a comer, ignorando sus supuestos balances sobre la salud y la física. Sobre la amistad y la confianza- cuando ella misma se la había saltado por todo el morro- entre ellos.

Entonces, de no sabría decir donde exactamente, sacó un trozo de algo negro y la colocó sobre la mesa, exponiéndosela. Guiñó los ojos, inclinándose para tomarla y mirarla a tras luz. Una ecografía.

—Esto de aquí es él o ella— presentó animadamente— está creciendo cada vez más. Dentro de seis meses nacerá.

—Por huevos— gruñó, tirando la ecografía a un lado y levantándose. Sakuno gimió, recogiéndola.

—Po… podrías ser más cuidadoso— regañó. Él casi rió.

—Sí, desde luego— reconoció.

Porque debía de haber recordado que tenía que usar condón. Oh, pero claro, olvidaba que ella había hecho una puta promesa que dejó de cumplir.

Se llevó las manos a la cintura, señalándose la parta baja.

—Sí, ¿o no?

Ryuzaki suspiró, dejando con cuidado la ecografía a un lado, usando las manos como punto de apoyo sobre el mueble, sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda.

—No puedo tener sexo como antes, pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero continuar sexo contigo cada vez que te apetezca a ti o a mí.

Lo comprendía, demonios si no lo hacía. Pero tiró de ella salvajemente contra sí mismo. La levantó sin esfuerzo y la sentó sobre la mesa, empujando los platos y todo contra el suelo, hundiendo su boca en la contraria.

—No lo acepto— susurró contra sus labios.

Levantó el camisón, arañando las desnudas piernas hasta que logró encontrar la pequeña tira de la ropa interior, tirando de ella hasta que se rompió. Indudablemente, sus caderas se unieron.

—No quiero que lo aceptes. Pero tampoco lo perderé— le correspondió, temblando— No hagas que lo pierda… no así.

Gruñó, incorporándose y tirando de ella. Sujetándola de las manos, la observó, jadeante.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde?

—Mi cama.

Asintió, levantándola una vez y guiándola por donde le indicó. El dormitorio parecía un templo completo de la intimidad. Arreglado completamente. Con las sábanas blancas y la colcha rosada. Un libro sobre la mesilla de noche y un vaso inclinado sobre una servilleta de papel. Dos almohadas y una mesilla de noche.

Bien podría haberse sentido como en casa si no hubiera sentido la mano de ella deslizarse por su espalda, recordándole qué estaban haciendo. Gruñó roncamente, dejándola sobre la cama sin el menor de los cuidados. Ella se quejó, pero cuando se quedó estático y no la tocó, se atrevió a llevar las manos hasta su cintura, tirando de él para que callera tumbado a su costado, cara a cara.

—Realmente no te importa— le susurró, tirando de la camisa para quitársela—. Me tratas como siempre. Como si tirarme sobre la cama no fuera a hacerme nada malo. O como si eso simple no me hiciera perder al bebé. ¿Tan enfadado estás conmigo por ello?

Maldición, no. No estaba enfadado con ella. Estaba furioso. Llevó su mano izquierda hasta su oreja, tironeando de ella y acercándose para morderle el lóbulo.

—No lo quiero— repitió sobre el oído. Ella rió.

—Te he oído la primera vez. Demasiado bien. "Aborta", ¿recuerdas? — Cuestionó, tirando de la hebilla de sus pantalones esta vez—. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No porque se trate de una vida o porque esté mal abortar, sino porque quiero un hijo. Realmente… lo deseó.

Apoyó la frente contra su hombro, adentrando la mano en el interior de sus pantalones, buscando su sexo y agarrándolo con firmeza, acariciándolo. Gruñó al sentirla y escucharla.

—No— logró decir, sintiendo el impulso de sus caderas contra aquella mano.

—Lo sé… lo sé. Tu decisión es que no lo tenga. No quieres hacerte cargo. Lo sé. Y no te pido nada más. Solo que… por favor… no… no me abandones. No… dejes de venir cada vez que tengas ganas…— rogó, empujándolo hasta quedar sobre él, sentándose sobre su erección—. Porque… yo también deseo esto…

La sujetó con firmeza de las caderas, sorprendiéndose en el vaivén de sus movimientos. Llorando, mordiéndose el labio inferior y el rostro impregnado en vergüenza que denotaban lo tremendo de la situación. Pedirle algo así era demasiado para ella.

Y aunque continuó sintiéndose terriblemente ofendido, se encogió de hombros.

—Vendré.

Pero en cuanto al crio, ya era otro tema muy a tener en cuenta. No iba a ser nada agradable con él. No iba a comprarle un juguete por navidad ni ir a verlo en la función del colegio. Tampoco al hospital el día que le operaran por su primera caída. No.

No es No.

--

Bien, aquí otro capítulo más de éste fic.

Aclaraciones y un comentario en el lj.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo dos**

Decisión tardía

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue?

La voz de Ann la sorprendió, pero no ceso de engullir a mordisco el helado de pistacho con avellanas y una gota de miel por encima. Sabía que sus mejillas estarían sonrojadas pero su ceño fruncido, mientras que su amiga parecía tan muerta de impaciencia como la otra. Ambas habían ido a primera hora de la tarde para verla, tras terminar el trabajo. Por supuesto, no se hubieran encontrado con Ryoma.

—Sexo nada más— respondió pausadamente. Ann chasqueó la lengua, pasándole una servilleta.

—Eso no es nuevo. Es lo mismo de siempre. Lo que me refiero es; ¿qué pasó al final con lo del embarazo?

Suspiró, dolorida. Porque era imposible que ellas se hubieran encontrado con él. Sencillamente porque tras tener sexo, se había subido los pantalones y marchado mientras ella fingía haberse quedado dormida. Aquella sensación repentinamente la había hacerse sentir como una simple prostituta mal pagada.

—No lo quiere.

Tomoka gruñó mientras bebía de la cerveza y apretaba una bolsa de patatillas vacía entre sus dedos. Al crujir el papel, recordó el sonido de las sábanas que había tenido la consideración de echarle por encima antes de marcharse.

—Le enseñaste la ecografía, ¿Verdad?

—Lo hice, Ann, lo hice. Pero ni la miró. Es más, ni le importó mancharla o tratarla sin cuidado. No lo quiere y punto. Y está en su derecho— añadió, totalmente convencida.

Ambas mujeres la miraron con ternura por un instante, antes de suspirar y mirarse entre sí mismas para volver a mirarla. Limpiándose la boca, dejó la corteza final del cucurucho sobre el plato.

—Tengo razón y lo sabéis. Él está en su completo derecho a estar enfadado. No quiere hijos. Jamás aceptará la paternidad de éste. Es más, creo que no volverá a cometer un error como éste.

—Sakuno, lo más importante es cómo te trató anoche. Eso dirá más que simples palabras— puntuó Tomoka con exasperación— Ese hombre es demasiado complicado.

Negó con la cabeza tras demandar una botella de agua del tiempo, sonriéndoles.

—Os equivocáis. Ryoma es mucho más sencillo de lo que parece. El problema es verle correctamente porque cierra las puertas. Pero siempre ha sido sincero conmigo. Me ayudó y acompañó una noche porque sabía que yo estaría sola mientras las demás, y sed sinceras, no dudasteis en dejarme para iros con chicos a cualquier rincón—. Ambas chicas asintieron, dándole la razón—. Desde entonces, a su manera, ha estado cuidándome. Si yo hubiera estado haciendo esto con cualquier otro hombre, ¿quién me asegura que ahora no tendría más de cinco niños, soltera y abandonada a la mala vida? Ryoma siempre se cuido y yo me cuidé. Hasta que rompí su confianza quedándome embarazada. La verdadera culpable, soy yo. Fin del caso.

—No, no es el final del caso— Ann alzó el índice, señalando al techo con porte de maestra—. No es el final porque llevas un hijo dentro de él. Vale, le has robado el esperma y has decidido tener el hijo adelante simplemente porque quieres jugar a ser mamá. Él no quiere la paternidad y te lo ha dicho sin tapujos. Tú quieres seguir adelante, hazlo. Pero debes de tener en cuenta ciertas cosas.

Arqueó una ceja, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Primero: Lo que vosotros conocéis como sexo nada más en cierta etapa del matrimonio no podrás tenerla. ¿Crees que Ryoma aceptará que no puedas recibirle después de todo lo que ha estado haciendo por ti y el no haberte denunciado? Segundo: Cuando nazca tu bebé no tendrás a nadie al lado. Nadie. Estarás sola en el paritorio, con un medico entre tus piernas, con la vida tanto tuya como la de tu hijo pendiente de un hilo. Eso si no se complica el parto—. Tachibana guardó silencio, dándole tiempo a asimilar lo que decía hasta que levantó un tercer dedo—: Tercero; Con un hijo tus horas de trabajo se reducirán. Sí, tienes un dinero guardado que era para una sola persona y ahora tendrás que gastar en dos, con gastos enormes y extras. Alimentación, juguetes, ropa, colegio, libros, chucherías, etc. De gastos que todo crio tiene.

—Cuarto— Continuó Tomoka para darle un respiro a Ann—. Ryoma no te pasará una paga en la vida. No le dará de comer a ese hijo que no quiere. Y estamos hablando de un tío que tiene millones en una cuenta bancaria y de los que tarde o temprano seguramente necesitarás para criarle. Quinto: Ryoma irá a verte porque vuestro trato de sexo nada más se lo has dejado abierto. Sexto: Tu hijo tarde o temprano querrá saber quién es su padre. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando sea más mayor y quiera saber quién es el que se acuesta con su madre solo por sexo? ¿Es su padre? Y, ¿Cuándo descubra que es su padre el tipo que siempre le ha estado ignorando cuando venía a casa o se encontraba por casualidad?

—Los sentimientos de ese niño, Sakuno, también son importante. Es cierto que ahora mismo establemente tienes situación para tenerlo. Pero, a la larga, vas a hacerle sufrir. Vas a crear una guerra entre Ryoma y él. Vas a hacerte daño y ver que las cosas no son tan fáciles. No seas como esas crías que porque se quedan embarazadas ya tienen que tener el hijo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Son demasiados contras los que hay y tú no cuentas con los estúpidos papás que porque la religión lo dice deciden apoyar a su hija a tener un hijo.

—Vosotras, ¿habéis visto las ecografías como yo? Es un niño de tres meses ya está… está formado. Si fuera menos de tres meses… creo que lo que me comentáis, me haría abortar. Sin embargo…

Tomoka sollozó ligeramente, gimiendo un gruñido.

—Además, también es peligroso para ti, porque sinceramente: que le den por culo a tu hijo y que vivas tú. Lo siento en el alma.

Sonrió agradecida, tocándose el vientre ligeramente.

—Decidme una cosa: Ahora que he comprendido los problemas y que con esto me veo de esta forma, queriendo no tenerlo… ¿Creéis que soy una asesina?

—No— respondieron rotundamente ambas.

—Mira, Sakuno— empezó Ann— Es cierto que ya con tres meses por mi parte, sí lo veo como un asesinato. Tiene ya cabeza y por lo tanto, vida. También comprendo a esas madres que no pueden tener hijos. Pero decides seguir adelante porque eres consciente de que ya es un ser vivo y porque puedes tenerlo. Cuando Ryoma te pidió que abortaras, no lo era. Solo era un simple trozo de esperma fecundando un ovulo. Materia como la que cada día sin darnos cuenta quemamos y tiramos a la basura. Un asesinato es cuando ya está vivo, como he dicho, tiene cabeza.

—Y otra cosa; Es muy injusto acusar a una persona que quiera abortar como hemos hecho con Echizen, sinceramente— continuó Tomoka—. Abortar no es malo. Aparte de los puntos que hemos expuesto que son terriblemente importantes: Está la psicología de los padres. Lo que vendrá después de haber nacido. Es mejor abortar que darlos a un refugio porque ese peso no solo te da tristeza y remordimientos como te podría dar habiéndote desecho de esa "cosa", sino que encima no puedes dormir tranquila o seguir adelante porque no sabes qué pensará la persona con la estés y si algún día tu hijo te llamará a la puerta y te hará algo como venganza. Otros, hasta recriminan a sus hijos el haber nacido cuando los niños jamás han pedido que naciera.

—Pero tampoco puedo preguntarle si quiere o no nacer— reprochó. Tomoka sonrió.

—Sakuno, ¿Cuántas veces te has encerrado en el baño gritando hacia tus padres que nunca debieron de tenerte?

Enrojeció, tragando nerviosa.

—Cielos… muchas veces.

—Exacto. Puede que unos padres te tengan porque creen amarte, entonces, todo les comienza a ir mal y la culpa es del hijo. Empiezan a odiarlo y lo maltratan psicológicamente.

—Por eso— añadió Ann— no puedes acusar tan a la ligera de asesina a una persona que quiere abortar porque no puede tenerlo. Existen razones tanto para tenerlo como para no tenerlos. La gente debería de ser más abierta de casco.

Asintió, dándoles la razón. Mirándolo bien, comprendía a Ryoma. Ahora más claro que antes, por encima de sus deseos de tener a ese hijo. No es porque fuera de él, es que era suyo, su decisión. ¿Amaría a ese hijo en el futuro? ¿Desearía echarse atrás?

—En fin, a lo que íbamos al principio, ¿Ryoma se comportó contigo? — presionó Tomoka con cierta mirada picara. Suspiró, derrotada.

—No me forzó, os lo aseguro.

—Oh, oh— exclamó dudosa Ann— eso significa que tampoco se comportó como debería con una embarazada.

—Bueno, no es exactamente eso. Es que… es raro. Cuando solemos hacerlo en casa de alguno de los dos, siempre se queda un rato… pero ayer se fue como si tuviera un petardo en el culo, sinceramente.

—Quizás le llamó ese espécimen de cerdo humano de su mánager— hincó Tachibana con una sonrisa petulante dibujada en su rostro. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguna llamada. Ninguna noticia. Simplemente era como si me tuviera alergia.

—Igual temió que te pusieras a vomitar y tuviera que cuidarte— opinó Tomoka encogiéndose de hombros— muchos hombres huyen de eso.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Echizen no huye, si no que se niega rotundamente a tener nada que ver con ese hijo, lo encuentro lógico.

Tomoka frunció el ceño, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa y mirando a Tachibana curiosamente confusa.

—A ver chica, ¿Tú de parte de quien estas? — Espetó— porque a veces lo defiendes y otra lo pones a caldo. Aclárate.

Ann pareció tan sorprendida que al echarse hacia atrás golpeó con la cabeza al camarero, haciendo que tirase las bebidas y entre un sinfín de perdones, finalmente logró contestar.

—Sinceramente, no estoy ni en contra ni a favor de ninguno. Prefiero ser neutral. Pero— puntuó, levantando aquel dedo que siempre indicaba su decisión— no negaré que si le hacen daño a Sakuno arañaré con uñas y dientes. Es solo que encuentro que en esto, ambos son egoístas.

Sintió como una flecha se clavaba acusadoramente en su cabeza. Porque sabía perfectamente que Ryoma le repetía una y otra vez la misma frase de no querer el niño por lo mismo y que aunque no se lo dijera abiertamente, la señalaba como culpable de haberle robado. No material, pero sí personal y peligroso.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo, sacándola de la conversación. El mensaje dictaba alto y claro.

_Ryoma Echizen. 8734598923_

_Asunto: En mi casa. A las cuatro y media. Llave tras el número._

—Oh, no, mensaje de Ryoma— anunció Tomoka llevándose las manos a las mejillas con fingido horror.

—No vas a ir, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó Ann con firmeza— también debería de aprender a que es que te den plantón.

—No, quiero ir— respondió, cerrando el móvil tras borrar el mensaje—. Necesito ir.

Y por muchas razones. No únicamente porque realmente tuviera deseos sexuales y su cuerpo entero palpitara ante el recuerdo. Sino porque quería aclarar todo lo antes posible. Ahora que tenía las ideas claras, necesitaba hablarlo con él.

Recogió sus cosas y dejó parte de su dinero para coger el primer taxi que encontrara.

Tomoka se inclinó hacia delante, jugando con las monedas dejadas por Sakuno ausentemente.

—Me pregunto qué pasará.

—Pues que follarán, como siempre— respondió Ann incrédula— ¡Qué pregunta!

—Me refería a qué pasará ahora que ya ha pasado el tiempo límite de abortar. Todavía puede hacerlo pero…

—Ya, con tres meses yo tampoco lo veo bien. Tendría que haberlo hecho cuando Ryoma se lo demandó. Pero ha tenido poco tiempo para pensárselo correctamente. Fue a por ello como una adolescente loca.

—Me pregunto si realmente Sakuno no estará enamorada…

--

Justo cuando escuchó la puerta crujir por el peso al ser abierta, el agua caliente estaba comenzando a caerle por la espalda y humedecerle los cabellos. Sabía perfectamente que era ella porque siempre volvía a echar la llave, se quitaba los zapatos con mucho cuidado, dejaba el bolso sobre la mesa y se sentaba a esperarle en el sofá de cuero y encendía la televisión en las noticias del corazón. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue esa rutina, sino que entró en el baño para ocupar la taza a base de vomitado.

Corrió ligeramente la cortina, incrédulo por ello. La chica se encontraba vomitando con ganas delante del retrete, jadeando y tosiendo mientras se apartaba con una mano el cabello y con la otra intentaba encontrar un trozo de papel. Salió, secándose las manos y acercándoselo.

—Gracias…

Chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia y regresando al interior de la ducha. Un instante después, cuando se estaba aclarando la cabeza, pareció que la chica logró recomponerse.

—Esto, Ryoma-kun, ¿tienes un cepillo de dientes extra?

Parpadeó, abriendo nuevamente la cortina para ver si bromeaba, pero no era así. Suspiró y abrió el romí para señalárselo. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se vio libre para comenzar a lavarse los dientes, aunque a él terminó por fastidiarle la ducha al corte de agua.

Cuando finalmente salió, se encontró con el cepillo de dientes junto al suyo. Lo observó durante un instante, sintiéndose totalmente confuso. Frustrado, lo cogió para tirarlo a la basura. No quería esas confianzas.

Salió al dormitorio para ponerse simplemente un pantalón de pijama y regresó a la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche. Ella lo siguió como un pollito dejado a la mano de dios, mirándole con curiosidad. Sabía perfectamente qué quería.

—Habla— era más un ruego que una exigencia, pero no pudo evitar que su voz sonara con dureza. Ella tiritó.

—Quiero hablar del embarazo. He pensado seriamente en abortar y ahora mismo, tengo razones para abortar.

Un deje de felicidad escapó seguramente de sus ojos, porque la chica descendió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento. Ahora mismo, no puedo hacerlo. En realidad, sí se podría, pero… correría el riesgo de morir. Prefiero morir trayendo una vida que morir quitándola. Si de todas maneras existe ese riesgo, prefiero darle la oportunidad de vivir.

Se frotó las sienes, no comprendiendo nada. ¿Qué demonios intentaba decirle?

—No lo comprendo— se defendió, sintiéndose repentinamente atacado— aborta— exigió nuevamente, con rudeza. Si existía esa posibilidad…

—Dime, Ryoma, ¿matarías a un niño deforme?

Retrocedió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza. Nunca mataría a nadie estuviera vivo.

—Pues… este niño ya tiene cabeza. Tiene forma humana, no completa. Quería abortar. He encontrado ideas buenas para abortar, pero con tres meses… con tres meses ya tiene forma. ¿Comprendes lo que te quiero decir?

Tiró el vaso dentro del fregadero, no importándole si quiera que se rompiera. Tenía ganas de zarandearla por no haberlo hecho a tiempo. Por haber necesitado tres malditos meses y ahora arrepentirse y decir que hubiera estado bien el aborto. Estaba hasta los mismísimos de que siempre estuviera metiéndole más ideas y excusas en la cabeza. Era suficiente.

—A dónde quieres… llegar— exclamó sin emoción.

—Que tendré el bebé y aunque he pensado en abortar, sé que lo querré. Pero también soy consciente de que si lo tengo, la situación será incomoda para ti, para el niño o niña y para mí. Por eso… mucho me temo que tendremos que dejar esto y el día que pregunte por su padre… le diré que está muerto. ¿Te parece bien?

Oh, sí, seguro. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir pareciendo el malo de la película?

—Te sacudes la verdad— espetó, sin poder contenerse, enfrentándola. Ryuzaki retrocedió.

—No quería dar a entender eso— repuso, ofendida— De verdad que no. Pero como no quieres ser padre de éste niño pues pensé que sería lo mejor.

—Como robar esperma— puntualizó, socarrón. Ella frunció el ceño, enrojeciendo.

—En teoría, quería habértelo pedido, no robado. No me hace ninguna gracia que lo veas como un robo— aunque ella sabía perfectamente que realmente había sido así, pero estaba seguro de que jamás lo confesaría— solo te estoy diciendo que desapareceré de tu vida. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has estado haciendo por mí. P-pero… creo que será lo mejor. No te molestaremos y podrás seguir como siempre.

El silencio reinó entre ellos tras esas palabras. La confusión y el no saber qué demonios debería de decirle. La primera idea fue mandarla a la mierda y sacarla de su casa a empujones, pero eso tampoco era idóneo. El caso es que le parecía bien que el niño no supiera jamás de él. Había decidido que no quería tener nada que ver. Pero de ahí a dejarlo a él como si nada… era un mundo.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, estaba llorando. Perplejo, retrocedió.

—Ah, cielos. Lo siento. El embarazo me hace más susceptible. Lloro por cualquier minucia. Aunque esto no lo es, porque al fin y al cabo, entre nosotros…

—No había nada— intervino— Vete.

Ryuzaki parpadeó, sorprendida. No podía mirarla porque sabía que realmente terminaría soltándole alguna burrada.

—Pero tú… me necesitas. Ahora me necesitas…

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa orgullosa le cruzó el rostro.

—Necesitarte… No. No te necesito. Vete— repitió.

Pero ella no se movió, continuó mirándole como si no pudiera creerse lo que veía. Como si fuera una maldita máquina sin sentimientos y que no podía cabrearse. Con tremenda fuerza, golpeó la nevera con el puño. La coraza del aparato se hundió y crujió. Dando un grito asustada, salió corriendo de la cocina, recogió su bolso y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Media hora después, esta volvió abrirse y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que continuaba dentro de la cocina, con el cuerpo congelado por el agua que no había terminado de secarse y probablemente, la peor aura que le rodeada de la que jamás había tenido, porque hasta Momoshiro retrocedió.

—Joder, Echizen. ¿Qué demonios pasa? He visto a Sakuno salir corriendo y por poco se cae. Iba llorando y todo— habló y habló mientras dejó unas bolsas con comida sobre la mesa. Justo cuando iba a abrir la nevera, se dio cuenta de los restos de sangre—. No me jodas. No me ha dicho nada, pero… ¿la has golpeado?

Gruñó un "No" como respuesta y giró sobre sus pies. Estaba realmente arto. Arto de que lo trataran como si no pintara un pimiento. De que la gente tomara decisiones sin su consentimiento, si siquiera preguntarse qué pasaría y encima, lo utilizaran como si fuera un simple prostituto.

—Espera, Echizen. Estás sangrando. Deberías de tener más cuidado con tus extremidades.

Aquello lo enfureció más, porque aquellas palabras le hacían recordar lo estúpido que había sido al dejarse tanto manipular, como caer en la trampa del sexo.

—Esto es por el embarazo, ¿Verdad? — Preguntó con suavidad Takeshi— Ryuzaki me ha contado que quería abortar a última hora, pero que ya no puede ser debido a que el feto está medio formado. Lo iba a hacer por ti.

No quiso continuar escuchándole. Caminó hasta el salón y encendió la televisión. Justamente en las noticias apareciera el anuncio de un nuevo bebé encontrado en un basurero, abandonado y muerto de frio. Cambio de canal. No quería saber nada de nacidos, no natos, embarazadas o romances. Hasta en la zona de deporte dieron prensa rosa anunciando el casamiento de un jugador de futbol, de los romances y deslices de un jugador de baloncesto casado y de cómo una novia animaba a su novio tenista. Las cosas tan ridículas que echaban por la televisión no tenían méritos.

Al final, la desconectó.

Cuando se giró, se encontró con la mirada furibunda de su mánager.

—No vas a escuchar nada de lo que te diga, ¿Verdad?

Chasqueó la lengua y pasó por su lado, deteniéndose justo hombro con hombro.

—Final. Punto y final— aclaró. Takeshi rechinó los dientes, girándose hacia él, zarandeándole de los hombros.

—Joder, ¡no puedes poner punto y final a una relación que comenzaste siendo unos críos! ¡Debes de poner la parte de la mejilla que te toca con el embarazo! ¿Cómo demonios crees que se ha sentido Sakuno cuando la has rechazado incluso sabiendo que iba a abortar por ti?

—Por mí no, Momoshiro— zanjó soltándose— infórmate bien.

Cuando Echizen se encerró en su dormitorio, Momoshiro sintió deseos de patear la puerta, entrar y darle dos buenas bofetadas. Pero, oh, desde luego que pensaba enterarse correctamente de qué demonios había pasado. No podía dejar todo el asunto como si nada y sabía perfectamente a donde habría ido Sakuno, a quien buscaría y demás.

Ya podría estar Echizen echando malvas que no pensaba regresar hasta que todo estuviera aclarado y solucionado. No quería verle más tiempo en esa masa de oscuridad en la que se hundía cuando estaba lejos de la nieta de su ex entrenadora.

Lo primero que hizo, fue ir a casa de Tachibana. La hermana pequeña del ex capitán debería de saber algo de ella y sospechaba que estaría ahí. Pero se la encontró con el pijama puesto, un bol entero de chocolate y rojez en los ojos por haber estado llorando seguramente. Si hubiera estado menos cabreado seguramente se habría entretenido molestándola, pero necesitaba encontrar a Ryuzaki, fuera como fuera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tachibana le hizo el favor de llamar a Tomoka y finalmente, a casa de la castaña. Ninguna de las dos contestó. Pese a que temió que Tachibana se pusiera frenética, simplemente le sonrió y recomendó que la dejara en paz, que estaba a salvo.

Pero aquello no era suficiente para él. Necesitaba encontrar a esa chica y aclarar las cosas antes de que Echizen se volviera loco.

—Si Sakuno ha dejado claro que no va a abortar porque ya es un niño en vez de un simple esperma, ¿por qué no lo entiende?

—Temo que haya habido algo más que el simple hecho del embarazo— explicó perdido mientras se frotaba los cabellos— por eso necesito hablar con Ryuzaki. Quiero saber qué ha pasado. Echizen está hecho una furia y Sakuno parecía destrozada cuando se ha ido corriendo.

Tachibana guardó silencio por un momento, hasta que terminó invitándole a entrar.

—Sakuno, ¿Estaba llorando? Creía que habían ido para tener sexo y que todo se había solucionado esta mañana— apagó la televisión para evitar que viera la película de Titánic, lo cual no logró—. Con razón está tan hecha polvo.

—Cosas del embarazo seguramente, pero mira, necesito saber qué demonios ha pasado realmente. Echizen es como una bomba de relojería. Hasta ahora nadie nos hemos dado cuenta porque su destino ha seguido un patrón únicamente centrado en el tenis, pero ahora que es adulto, es distinto.

Tachibana profundizó la mirada.

—Crees que puede llegar a ser peligroso.

—Espero que eso sea una pregunta y no una afirmación. No, no es peligroso hacia los demás. Es hacia sí mismo. Tiende a excederse físicamente y a lesionarse. Si se lesiona, su carrera terminará y dios solo sabe en qué terminara. Echizen sin el tenis se muere. Pero mucho me temo que sin Ryuzaki se autodestruye.

—Que empeño por unirlos— exclamó la castaña fulminándole con la mirada antes de amainar la furia— pero… creo que en cierto sentido tienes razón.

Arqueó una ceja, inclinándose levemente hacia ella.

—Dime, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Creo que Sakuno realmente se ha enamorado de él. Y no sabe cómo salir de este lio sin hacerse y hacerle daño. Al fin y al cabo, el sexo únicamente no trae nada bueno.

--

Tomoka revisó el teléfono por última vez cuando de nuevo volvió a vibrar, pero ninguna de las dos hizo necesidad de cogerlo. No necesitaban más ruidos y en modo silencio con vibrador estaba bien. Era Ann nuevamente. No querían ignorarla por placer, pero cuando estaba sola solía enviar mensajes, no llamar. Y siempre que una de ellas desaparecía y no cogía el teléfono, se sabía que estaba con otra de ellas.

Tomoka no le había hecho preguntas. Pese a lo que la gente creyera sobre ella, sabía comportarse correctamente cuando se trataba de un tema tan delicado y no solo le había ofrecido su casa, sino que también su propia cama.

Llevaba tres horas largas llorando por nada y por todo y Tomoka la había escuchado en un silencio completo, sin rechistar o preguntar. Pero sospechaba que sabía qué había pasado exactamente o al menos, se hacía una idea.

Todo había sido demasiado confuso. Creía que alejándose de él le haría un favor, ofreciéndose por última vez para sus deseos como agradecimiento por su buena fe siempre con ella, por haberla cuidado y atendido cuando ningún otro varón hubiera deseado hacerlo. Pero él estaba de un humor de perros, hasta agresivo y amenazador. Realmente no lo comprendía.

Desde el principio no había querido saber nada y ahora, cuando quería expulsarlo de su vida, pasaba esto.

—Creo que he vuelto a hacer algo y no sé qué— murmuró entre dientes. Tomoka la miró con curiosidad— con Ryoma. Creo que he vuelto a herirle de algún modo y no sé cómo. Quiero decir… que le he dicho que era mejor dejarlo ya que no puedo abortar y no podremos vernos para no herir a mi hijo o hija. Se ha enfurecido. Especialmente, cuando le dije de hacerlo por última vez antes de romper todo esto.

Osakada chasqueó la lengua, golpeándole con el índice la punta de la nariz.

—No has podido meter más la pata, Sakuno. Has hecho que te viera como que tan solo lo utilizabas sexualmente por última vez. Seguramente, si te hubieras marchado sin decir nada de eso, él te habría dejado en paz.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, apoyándose en el codo para poder ver mejor a su mejor amiga.

—Le ofendí…

—De esta manera sí. Es normal que esté cabreado. Hasta yo me cabrearía. Además, le estás dando la patada por algo que él no quería desde el principio. Es injusto. Más bien y sinceramente, Sakuno, todo lo que has hecho ha sido injusto hacia su persona. Si lo piensas bien…

—Él me trataba igual— hizo empuje de defenderse— el otro día simplemente se fue, como si tuviera la lepra o no quisiera tocarme. Para hacerle daño de esa manera, prefiero que no esté con nosotros. Me sentí como una simple… prostituta a la que ni siquiera paga.

Tomoka guardó silencio, como si lo sopesara.

—Esa decisión de convertiros en eso cada uno, la tomasteis ambos el mismo día que decidisteis continuar con esto. Así que las consecuencias están viniendo ahora que las cosas se han complicado. Creo que tanto Ann como yo te lo dijimos: No sigas por ese camino. Echizen ya no es un niño, es un hombre.

Sintiendo que todo el peso de la culpabilidad recaía en ella, sintió deseos de darse cabezazos contra la pared. Se sentía realmente despreciable al darse cuenta de lo egoísta que realmente había sido al no tener en cuenta a Echizen y sus sentimientos. Desde un principio, lo estuvo utilizando y ahora para proteger algo que él no quería, le daba la patada cuando había aceptado estar con ella aunque esa cosa continuara creciendo.

—Realmente debería de haber abortado y ahorrarme tanta tortura.

—No— intervino Tomoka tocándole las humedecidas mejillas— lo que tendrías que haber hecho desde un principio, si deseabas un hijo, era tener una relación estable con un hombre que amaras y haberte dejado de estar con Ryoma solo por sexo. Sé que estoy siendo dura, pero es terrible decir que nada de esto hubiera pasado solo por embarazado. Esto está mal desde hace mucho más tiempo que por un embarazo. Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo— repitió una y otra vez— eso no es lo correcto. Vosotros desde el comienzo caminasteis por el mal camino.

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que era cierto. Si esa noche en la fiesta hubiera dicho que no, otro gallo cantaría o quizás, si hubiera decidido mirar a otros hombres el tiempo que duró y centrarse en tener una relación profunda con otro que no fuera simplemente sexo…

Ahora sí que tendría una historia vergonzosa que contarle a su hijo o hija.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó durmiéndose entre lágrimas y cuchicheos que ni ella misma entendía, despertando cuando eran ya las cinco de la mañana con una Ann inclinada hacia ella y una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

—Finalmente he podido venir, cariño— la saludó— Momoshiro vino a verme a casa preguntándome por ti. Quiere hablar contigo sobre Echizen.

Agrandó los ojos, cubriéndoselos cuando Tomoka abrió la puerta y el leve rastro de una luz encendida en el pasillo le llegó hasta los ojos. Osakada cargaba una bandeja con un poco de comida.

—Hablar, ¿por qué? — Preguntó, levantándose hasta que el respaldo le tocó la espalda— no tengo nada que hablar con momo-senpai.

—Lo sé. Pero dice que sin ti, Echizen es como un muro. Una fuerza oscura.

—Ni que estuviéramos en La Guerra de las galaxias— gruñó Tomoka— de modo que quiere ser como el perro de Loretano que ni come ni deja de comer.

—Bueno, chicas— Ann dio una palmada, llamando la atención de ambas— esta vez tenemos que ser sinceras y mirar correctamente la situación.

—La mala de la película soy yo desde un principio— atajó, señalándose.

Osakada y Tachibana intercambiaron una mirada.

—Así es— respondieron a la vez.

Como si de una piedra con la palabra culpable se cayera sobre su cabeza resbalo por la cama hasta cubrirse con las sábanas.

—Pero ya es tarde. Has tomado tu decisión y listo. Nada debería de importante cuando has dado la espalda a lo mal hecho. Ahora deberás de afrontar a tu hijo y criarlo, contarle la verdad o una mentira, lo que desees. Pero debes seguir adelante a menos está, que desees abortar incluso con los riesgos que puede conllevar.

Gimió y se retorció, saliendo para coger aire y aceptar la taza de café y las tostadas untadas en mermelada de membrillo y queso fresco.

—No, abortar ahora no serviría de nada. Como le dije a Ryoma, seguiré adelante egoístamente. Porque si voy a morir de todas formas, tanto teniéndolo como quitándomelo, prefiero tenerlo. Dar la oportunidad de hacer algo bien.

—Ahí quería yo llegar— dijo rápidamente Tachibana— cuando tu hijo te diga que mejor no lo hubieras traído al mundo, creo que deberás de tenerlo en cuenta. Y especialmente, cuando quiera saber de su padre, debes de decidir si contarle la verdad o no.

—La "verdad" es muy dura, sinceramente— añadió Tomoka—; "Te engendré en la parte trasera de un coche solo por sexo. Tu padre nunca quiso saber de ti. Decidí dejar mis sesiones de sexo y herir a tu padre simplemente para tenerte y ser egoísta".

—Suena tan cruel— dijo, moviendo el café y cabeceando al darse cuenta de que realmente era horrible.

—Eso, añadiendo que una vez pensaste dejar de tenerlo. ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que es para un hijo también saber esa parte? — Preguntó Tomoka— mis hermanos lo desconocen, pero mis padres realmente estaban pensando en deshacerse de los gemelos en su momento porque no tenían dinero para criarlos, pero tuvieran buena racha repentinamente y a tiempo. Pero ellos lo sospechan— Osakada meneó la cabeza concienzudamente— y aunque sonríen cuando lo mencionan, les duele. Eso sí— añadió— hubieran preferido que abortarán a tenerlos si les iba a hacer daños a mis padres o a mí.

—La gente que está en contra del aborto solo piensan en una cosa: "Asesinato". Ni si quiera se molestan en pensar correctamente— comentó Tachibana furiosa— el otro día me dio por curiosear en internet y una muchacha, preocupada por haberse quedado embarazada a los dieciséis años, pedía información sobre a qué tiempo se puede abortar porque tenía esa corta edad y estaba siendo sabia. La pusieron a caldo sin preguntarle sus razones. Sin saber qué pasaba a esa chica. Solo pensaron en el puto esperma. Nada más.

—Es horrible— exclamó, asustada— no tienen derecho a culpar a una persona que decida qué hacer con su cuerpo, con un esperma y encima, siendo responsable.

—Sí, porque tampoco tuvieron en cuenta si esa chica había tomado precauciones y estas le habían fallado- cosa que explicó más tarde para defenderse y aclarar la situación-. Vamos, que no fue un error de no cuidarse como suelen tener— Ann meneó la cabeza— les era tan sencillo señalar con el dedo y acusarla de inmoral sin tener en cuenta sus necesidades…

—Pero Sakuno lo ha querido desde el principio. Solo cuando se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente le ha hecho a Ryoma se ha retractado pero todavía sigue queriendo su hijo y sabe que si abortar le va a quitar la vida igual que si lo tuviera, quiere tenerlo. Como bien dijo ella en su momento: Tiene las soluciones para poder criarlo.

—También puede darlo en adopción—Añadió Tachibana asintiendo al comentario de Tomoka— sin embargo, eso sí que es deshacerse del error y mucho peor que abortar cuando no es nada. Si das tu hijo en adopción, no te lo perdonaré, Sakuno. Porque entonces sí que me estás demostrando que eres irresponsable, cobarde y una tía que no debería de traer hijos al mundo, así como te prometo que si alguna vez te pasa algo, no dudaré en hacerme cargo de tu hijo. Ya que su padre, porque sí, chicas, tenemos que llamar a las cosas por su nombre— explicó al ver el rostro ceñudo de ambas—, Ryoma es su padre. Bueno, ya que este no quiere saber nada de nada, nosotras tres tendremos que ayudar. Eso sí:

—Tú te haces cargo de todo— puntualizaron ambas amigas a la vez. Sakuno asintió.

—Lo encuentro justo. No sería justo que vosotras tuvierais que cargar con mi hijo, comprarles las cosas encima que he decidido tenerlo yo. Eso es como los padres que cargan con el bombo de su hija.

—Ahg, Sakuno, no me hables de eso que me dan ganas de azotarlas a todas estúpidas— exclamó Ann tirando la servilleta sobre el plato—. Ah, mierda, son las seis y media. Chicas, entro a trabajar dentro de una hora. ¿Me prestas ropa y la ducha, Tomoka?

—Por supuesto— animó ésta sonriéndole — sírvete— después se volvió hacia Sakuno— ¿Crees que estamos siendo injustas contigo, Sakuno?

—No— negó y sonrió— ojalá todas las adolescentes embarazas por cabezonería tuvieran a alguien que les mostrara la verdad del mundo. Creen que todo es fácil solo por pensar que es una vida.

—Y, ¿qué vas a hacer con lo de Ryoma al final?

Suspiró, sintiendo como el corazón se le hacía un puño.

—Vivir. Vivir sin él.

--

Como siempre, dudas y tal al lj.

Se agradecen sus comentarios , ayudan mucho a actualizar : 3

**Avance:**

—_Realmente es muy difícil fingir que nada ha pasado. Pero es bueno dar la espalda a las cosas menos importantes— Dijo con sarcasmo. Él emitió un gruñido y una simple mirada bastó saber la pregunta. Sonrió— Ella está bien. Físicamente, está bien._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo tres**

Ryoma es el padre

—Sakuno, creo que has vuelto a engordar— bromeó Ann, mostrándole la cintura del nuevo pantalón a su amiga—. Sí, es dos tallas más grandes que la última vez que fuimos a comprar. ¿Estás segura de que solo viene uno?

—Solo uno—respondió con cansancio la joven embarazada.

Era la quinta o séptima vez que acudía en busca de ropa para ponerse. Por algún motivo "normal" estaba engordando sin cesar y aquello no se detenía. Al paso que iba creía que iba a explotar en lugar de parir.

Y la gordura por el embarazo aumentaba junto a muchas otras cosas. Ahora comía el doble. Siempre llevaba galletas en el bolso. Las ganas de vomitar iban y venían cuando les daba la gana. Tenía más sueño y calor. La ropa por muy grande que fuera le molestaba. Sus pechos estaban más sensibles y el deseo del sexo había aumentado. Su piel brillaba más. Su cabello se encrespaba con más facilidad. Le habían salido granitos molestos. Levantarse era como intentar levantar un camión y sentarse todavía peor. Fuera donde fuera, el vientre iba primero. Y lo peor de todo es que todo el mundo quería tocarlo y saber qué era.

Entre muchas otras cosas.

No sabía el sexo del bebé. Había ido comprando cosas de distintos colores menos rosa. Ann le buscaba las prendas más baratas y fuertes y se las custodiaba hasta que ella las recogía. Tomoka había conseguido recuperar algunos de los juguetes de sus hermanos además de su cuna. Su abuela se encargó de hacer a mano varias partes de ropa que estaban probablemente en camino en una caja por correos.

Su abuela había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando la llamó y le dijo que estaba embarazada. Aunque estaba alegre, la conversación se tercio cuando preguntó por el padre del niño. Sakuno jamás le dijo quien era. A nadie excepto los que estaban cerca y les había visto teniendo algo más que palabra lo sabía. Y aunque pensaran mal de ella, era lo mejor.

No solía pensar demasiado en Ryoma. Únicamente cuando los deseos sexuales apretaban con fuerza y su mano y los juguetes sexuales que su médico le había recomendado no la aliviaban del todo. Pero lo expulsaba rápidamente, alegando a sí misma que pensar de ese modo lo hacía sentirse más como una mujer sucia y necesitada. Además de verlo a él como simple putero. Ya bastante que le hubiera robado algo tan primitivo.

—¿Negro o azul? — Preguntó Ann sosteniendo entre sus manos dos de los nuevos pantalones—. El azul es bastante feo, sinceramente.

—Azul— respondió, sintiendo la necesidad de sentir lástima por aquel pantalón.

—Tus antojos cada vez son más raro. ¿Qué fue lo último? Ah, sí: Helado de jengibre con trozos de pistacho y vainilla.

—Estaba delicioso— fantaseó, recordando el extraño sabor del helado.

Sus gusto en comida eran exquisitamente únicos y de los más extravagantes. Había cosas que realmente harían vomitar a cualquier persona que a su estómago le parecían deliciosas y no lo expulsaba. Comer el doble y de cosas más variadas estaba costándole horas de sueño y peso de más.

Y por si eso no fuera lo único, también tenía trastornos emocionales. Ahora podía ver las películas de terror sin tener miedo a nada. Lloraba como una magdalena con las románticas de final feliz y se reía con los dramas. Ann y Tomoka habían cesado de invitarla al cine porque terminaba sacándolas de quicio o haciendo que el resto de personas se molestaran.

Había modificado su apartamento tanto como sus dietas alimenticias y su armario. Colocado protectores en los enchufes, remodelado una de las habitaciones que adecuaron para el bebé.

—Listo— anunció Ann regresando con las compras—. Creo que la nueva ropa te durará para el resto del embarazo. Te Quedan solo dos meses para salir de cuentas. ¿NO estás emocionada?

—Lo estoy— confesó—. Aunque sería mucho mejor si la gente no tendiera a querer tocarme el vientre todo el tiempo.

Ann rió, ayudándola a levantar.

—Según tengo entendido, acariciar la barriga de una embarazada da suerte.

—Dudo mucho que mi barriga les traiga suerte— dedujo, pasando un brazo alrededor del de Ann—. Fue creada mediante un robo de esperma.

—A los que la tocan poco les importa eso— rió su amiga—. Creo que más bien les preocupa que la suerte llegue pronto o más tarde.

Sakuno suspiró, tocándose el hinchado vientre.

—Sabes realmente qué es lo mejor de estar embarazada— cuestionó.

Ann frunció el ceño.

—Traer al mundo una vida.

—No— negó, sonriendo—. Que me estoy ahorrando un montón de dinero en compresas.

Ann rompió en carcajadas, llamándola avara. Pero es que realmente ahora miraba el dinero el doble. Dentro de poco tendría una boca que alimentar más. Biberones que no se llenaban por sí solos y pañales que comprar. Además, el médico también costaba dinero y debía de amortizar su sueldo.

—Por cierto, Sakuno, ¿qué tal con el padre? ¿Sabes algo?

Fijó la mirada en uno de los puestos de ropa que antes de estar embarazada podría haberse puesto.

Hablar de Ryoma Echizen se había convertido en un tema tabú que no quería tratar. Se había auto convencido que Ryoma estaba mejor sin ella y el bebé que estaba en camino. Además, no era raro saber de él a veces.

—Últimamente lo que sale en las noticias— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada desesperada de Ann—. No somos nada. No puedo llamarle para saber cómo está porque decidí dejarle en paz.

—Y tú crees las cosas de las noticias— reprendió Ann echando sus cabellos hacia atrás.

Tachibana había entrado en la época del cabello largo hasta los homoplatos. Alegaba haber escuchado a Momoshiro que tenía predilección por las chicas de cabellos cortos y terminó dejándoselo crecer. Cuando Takeshi las había visitado y la había visto arrugó el ceño y la llamó fea. Ann estuvo riéndose de él durante toda su visita.

Continuaban con sus disputas y conversaciones serias. Momoshiro solía visitarla muy a menudo, preocupada por su salud e intentando hablarle de Ryoma, marchándose frustrado cuando no lo conseguía y llamándolos a ambos cabezones.

—Bueno, al menos tenemos un estúpido que viene casi cada dos semanas para informarnos aunque no queramos— protestó Ann como si le leyera la mente—. Puedes denunciarle por acoso, ¿Sabes?

Sakuno sonrió, restándole importancia. Realmente Momoshiro era una mala persona. Que se preocupara por ella ya le hacía ser gentil y casi siempre le traía algo extraño para comer que presuntamente estaba delicioso y así era. Si lo pensaba bien, no conseguía comprender por qué continuaba tras Ryoma como su mánager. Desde que se lesionó gravemente parecía sentir cierto apego por el antiguo príncipe y estar siempre encima de él para procurar que no se lesionara.

—Tomoka dijo que la recogiéramos en el trabajo, ¿verdad? — Miró el reloj y ante un asentimiento de Ann, intentó orientarse.

—¿Quieres que cojamos un taxi? — Cuestionó Ann con preocupación.

—No, no. Además, me viene bien andar y me apetece. Estar sentada me cansa el doble.

Llevó las manos hacia su espalda, presionando sus dedos en los puntos justos donde siempre terminaba por dolerle. Si hubiera sabido que traer un hijo al mundo le iba a ocasionar tantos problemas quizás se lo hubiera pensado. Pero, ahora que quedaban tan poco tiempo para que su pequeño o pequeña naciera, notaba que no se arrepentía.

Tomoka las recibió con una sonrisa iluminada en la cara, inclinándose para besarle la barriga antes siquiera de saludarlas. Sakuno sintió deseos de darle un mamporro en la cabeza y como los antojos deben de cumplirse, así lo hizo.

—Demonios, Sakuno, eso duele— protestó la castaña frotándose el golpeó. Sakuno simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía antojo.

—Tus antojos cada vez son más complicados y peligrosos— objetó Osakada frunciendo los ojos y lanzándole una mirada acusadora—. ¿Qué ha sido lo último que mi ahijado te ha pedido?

—No preguntes— interrumpió Ann con aspecto asqueado—. O te aseguro que no comerás de por vida. No puedo comprender cómo demonios puede comer cosas tan extravagantes que ni siquiera un vagabundo querría comer.

—Porque están deliciosas— confesó, sonrojándose.

Ambas amigas se miraron entre sí, encogiéndose de hombros. Tomoka dio una palmada al acordarse de algo, mostrando un periódico de prensa rosa. Abrió una de las páginas y se las mostró con el ceño fruncido.

—Parece que Echizen tiene un nuevo ligue— presentó, señalando a una joven japonesa cinco años más joven que él—. Aunque creo que es un rumor para que se convierta en una idol.

—No me extrañaría— corroboró Ann—. Aunque Momoshiro dijo la última vez que está incontrolable. Oye, Sakuno, ¿por casualidad estás escuchando?

Se encontraba frente al puesto de la panadería, mirando con ojos golosos un pedacito de pastel de sabor naranja con mermelada de frambuesa y trozos de pistacho por encima. Realmente tenía hambre. Haciendo caso omiso de lo que sus amigas dijeran o no, entró.

Ann sacudió los hombros.

—Realmente se ha autoimpuesto olvidarse de él y lo está llevando a rajatabla.

—Yo diría más bien que su estómago puede con ella— susurró Tomoka—. Cuando tenga la niña seguro que se pone a un régimen desesperado y llorará recordando cuánto dulce se echó encima estando embarazada. Pero, lo que más me preocupa es que ni siquiera esto— señaló la revista—, la preocupe. Vale que no quiera saber nada de él como padre de su hijo, pero, seamos sinceras: ¿Desde cuándo Sakuno ha dejado de interesarse en el bienestar de Ryoma o de alguno de nosotros?

—Nunca— reconoció Ann—. De ahí que piense que realmente se merece ser feliz ahora. Está centrada en su bebé y en ella. No podríamos dejarla descansar un poco sobre esto, ¿o no?

—Tiene que asumir también las culpas— Tomoka suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿De qué sirve que únicamente Ryoma sufra? Ambas hemos hablado sobre esto con Momoshiro y sabemos la realidad que la prensa no muestra. Si Ryoma continua de éste modo, Sakuno terminara autoculpándose también. Especialmente, si pasa algo tan malo como tu odiado enemigo cree.

Ann gruñó como cada vez que escuchaba hablar de Momoshiro. Osakada rió por lo bajo, restándole importancia al asunto. Ya era común verles pelear o que discutían hasta por cualquier menor cosa sin importancia. Ellos simplemente necesitaban hacerlo como si fuera la forma en que se demostraban amor. Una vez se le ocurrió suponerlo delante de ambos y por poco termina siendo devorada por ellos.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolso y la música llamó finalmente su atención. Descolgando y alejándose de Ann con una disculpa, se centró en la conversación.

Ann la observó con un encogimiento de hombros. Osakada había empezado una relación formal con quien menos creían y ahora parecía que el asunto estaba cerca de llevarse a una boda. Kaidoh Kaoru era realmente impredecible y más formal de lo que una esperaba. No era de extrañar que se llevara mal con ese idiota de Momoshiro.

Suspiró y caminó hacia el interior de la pastelería. Si no sacaba a Sakuno de ahí era capaz de comerse incluso al pastelero y no porque estuviera bueno. Su apetito de madre parecía ser insaciable y no era de extrañar siendo aquel niño o niña hijo o hija de quien era. Ryoma Echizen comía como una lima.

Un grito del interior de la tienda la hizo apremiar y cuando entró, sus ojos casi salieron de sus cuencas. La dependienta se encontraba aferrando el teléfono y llamando a urgencias, mientras que en el suelo en un gran charco de agua y sangre Sakuno y el pastel se encontraba desperdigados.

La ambulancia tardó lo suficiente como para que tanto Ann como Tomoka decidieran comerse a los enfermeros y como para que las lágrimas fueran incontrolables cuando uno de ellos dejó caer que el asunto era grave y debían de darse prisa.

Estúpidamente, como si su mente fuera incapaz de encontrar la solución correcta se descubrió a sí misma marcando un número de teléfono y casi maldijo a santo y tierra cuando la llamada fue desviada al buzón de voz. Dejó un mensaje que claramente aseguraría una llamada y se centró en lo que sucedía con Sakuno.

Si hubiera entrado antes en la pastelería en vez de estar de cháchara, probablemente Sakuno estaría bien.

Al menos, eso era lo que no podía dejar de repetirse mientras unía sus manos y lágrimas junto con Osakada.

-.-

Estaba empapado en sudor y realmente necesitaba una ducha. Cada cierto tiempo era bueno hacer deporte y aunque su lesión no le permitiera jugar como anteriormente o hacer frente a Echizen, podía seguir adelante. Había estado como una hora en el gimnasio, quitándose estrés acumulado y dejó atrás agenda, teléfono y hasta al mismo diablo en el que se había convertido Ryoma.

Se metió dentro de la ducha, suspirando completamente aliviado al sentir el agua recorrer cada uno de sus tensados músculos. Gracias a Dios, el cuidarse le impedía terminar de echar barriga.

Y pensando en barrigas, se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Ryuzaki. La última vez que la había visto tenía bastante vientre y continuaba sin saber el sexo del bebé. Comía como una mula, mucho más que Ryoma, pero el bebé llevaba en la sangre lo de tomar comida por un tubo.

Le había pedido las ecografías, pero Sakuno se las negó, alegando que las había guardado para en el futuro mostrárselas al bebé. Y aunque le pareció algo muy tierno le jodió la oportunidad de mostrárselas a Ryoma y esperar que cambiara un poco su actitud.

Pero ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer y se estaban mutilando sentimentalmente.

Terminó de ducharse justo cuando su teléfono móvil vibró dentro de la maleta de deporte. Había estado recibiendo tantas peticiones de entrevista de la prensa del corazón que había dejado el teléfono demasiado descuidado. De ahí que cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos sintió la terrible presión de tantas llamadas. Aunque había dos de ellas que desde luego, no se las esperaba.

Tachibana nunca solía llamarle a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Esa maldita mujer era capaz de sacarle de sus casillas en cualquier momento y hacer que se comportara como un adolescente enloquecido. Pero era un buen método de información porque con Osakada tenías que ir con pies de plomo, especialmente desde que recibió una notificación por parte de Kaidoh invitándole a su futura boda al igual que a Echizen.

Era una buena ocasión para viajar a Japón y esperaba meter en cintura a Echizen si veía en la boda a Ryuzaki, porque como era lógico, ésta iría. Era una de las mejores amigas de la novia, ¿cómo no iba a estar presente?

Buscó en el buzón de vos los dos mensajes de Tachibana y apretó los dientes a la vez que los dedos contra el aparato. Agrandó los ojos y aporreó para meter sus ropas dentro de la maleta mientras hacía rellamada.

Aquello realmente estaba siendo de locos.

-.-

Miró ofuscado la pantalla del televisor y cambio por décima vez de canal. ¿Cómo era posible que en un canal de pago no estuvieran echando nada bueno o repitieran una y otra vez lo mismo? Había visto ese partido de tenis quince veces por lo menos y aunque a él le gustaba mucho el tenis, le cansaba ver lo mismo una y otra vez.

Se dio por vencido y apagó el televisor. Hacía un calor de muerte pero el técnico del aire no había ido a repararlo o quizás es que los estúpidos periodistas no le dejaban subir para hacer su trabajo. AL menos, podrían haber llamado para informar de algo la empresa. Pero como siempre, cada cual hacía lo que le salía de las narices.

Encendió la videoconsola y empezó una partida tan aburrida como la siguiente. Debía de modificar sus videojuegos y empezar a comprarse algunos más interesantes. Así pues, la consola y el televisor se quedaron como pasmarotes apagados mientras iba a por una bebida refrescante y un helado de pistacho.

Miró en el calendario la fecha del próximo partido. Quedaban tan solo dos semanas. Frunció el ceño. Justo debajo de la fecha del partido Momoshiro había señalado su visita a casa de Ryuzaki. Tenía la maldita manía de apuntar cada una de las fechas y de los meses del embarazo. Él estaba completamente hasta los mismos de que se lo recordaran una y otra vez.

Ambos habían tomado caminos distintos y los demás deberían de comprenderlo y respetarles. Existían muchas madres solteras que sacaban a sus hijos adelantes jodiéndose la vida y soportando que sus hijos terminaran siendo de una forma u otra. ¿Qué importancia tenía que el padre fuera liberal cuando él jamás quería darle un hijo y siempre se había cuidado hasta que lo traicionaron?

De lo único que él se culpaba era de haber sido confiado y no haberse puesto un puto condón aquel día.

La puerta se cerró violentamente y no necesitó mirar para saber quién era. Momoshiro gritaba mientras caminaba y daba pasos de gigantes en lugar de persona.

—¡Ryoma, traigo noticias! — Anunció. Él chasqueó la lengua. No tenía ganas de más rumores o ofertas de trabajo en la televisión.

—No— negó antes de que dijera nada. Momoshiro sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que no? Creo que esto realmente te va a interesar. Por una vez en tu vida deberías de interesarte.

Arqueó una ceja, mirándole provocador. Esperaba algo bueno, impresionante.

—Ryuzaki ha tenido el bebé.

Parpadeó, sorprendido. Retrocedió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros. No quería saber nada. No necesitaba saberlo.

—Deberías de escuchar lo que ha pasado.

—No— interrumpió severamente— no.

Momoshiro tragó, clavando las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina, observándole con detenimiento. Ambos intercambiaron miradas durante un instante, hasta que se dio por vencido y dejó de prestarle atención.

—Realmente es muy difícil fingir que nada ha pasado. Pero es bueno dar la espalda a las cosas menos importantes— Dijo con sarcasmo. Él emitió un gruñido y una simple mirada bastó para saber la pregunta. Sonrió— Ella está bien. Físicamente, está bien.

Listo. Todo lo que le importaba resuelto. Ya no necesitaba saber nada de ellos.

—Pero— añadió Takeshi incorporándose—. La salud de ambas es delicada. El bebé ha nacido antes de tiempo y Ryuzaki ha entrado en coma. Aunque su cuerpo está bien… no despierta. Y según ha dicho Ann, el médico le ha dicho que no podrá volver a tener hijos y el bebé… creen que no pasará.

Sopesó la información, frunciendo los labios hasta que sonrió con frialdad.

—¿Y?

—Echizen, ¿cómo que "y"?

—Sí, ¿y? — repitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Takeshi dejó escapar una carcajada.

—No te hagas el inocente. Hace un momento estabas preocupado por Ryuzaki y ahora, te sacudes el peso. ¿Vas en serio?

—Totalmente— respondió, mostrándole su desinterés.

Si ese crio o cría, moría, ¿qué importancia tenía para Él? Ryuzaki era fuerte y podría salir del coma. Punto.

—Ella es tú mujer— presionó Takeshi.

Posó la lata de Fanta sobre la mesa con brusquedad, observándole con igual detenimiento.

—No— recalcó con brusquedad—. No lo es.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué cojones te has estado acostando con ella todo éste tiempo? ¿Por qué realmente te estás matando a ti mismo a medida que pasa el tiempo? Esa mujer es…

—Una mujer como otra— señaló.

Había estado con muchas otras que llegaron a satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Ryuzaki quedó rápidamente apartada. Desde que la recogió una noche cualquiera y le garantizó ratos sexuales, ¿por qué algo más? Lo suyo siempre había sido eso: Sexo.

Momoshiro puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio…— farfulló.

—Lo hago— garantizó.

—¿No vas a ir a verla? Al menos, ten en cuenta que es la nieta de tu entrenadora, que te ayudó a ser lo que eres en el tenis hoy y que fue tu amiga de infancia. ¿Eso tampoco cuenta?

Bueno. Esos eran dos buenos puntos a tener en cuenta. Y una gran deuda con su entrenadora que no le perdonaría que no fuera, además, temía que terminara fastidiándole y destruyendo su reputación tenística. Y la mujer se las traía.

Se giró hacia su mánager.

—Dos pasajes para Japón— demandó. Momoshiro le lanzó una furibunda mirada.

—No soy una puta máquina expendedora, tío. ¡Ves a una agencia de viajes que no muerden! ¡Oí, Echizen me estás…! ¡Me está ignorando como siempre, joder!

Pero Momoshiro había conseguido lo que quería. Ryoma Echizen iba a regresar a Japón.

Salió a la calle y agarró su teléfono para marcar. La persona contestó rápidamente y él sonrió.

—Ryoma va regresar a Japón. Aunque sigue negando que su destino es Ryuzaki. Le haré entrar en vereda.

—No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento de usar a Ryuzaki— opinó la voz a través del auricular.

—Nah, te equivocas. Ahora mismo es el mejor momento.

—Pero nos estamos quedando sin bebé que le ate a ella. Si ese crio muere realmente, ambos terminaran por estallar y se alejaran más que nunca.

—Pues reza, maldita sea, para que no se muera ese crio— gruñó.

—Rezar no creo que sirva de mucho. Ya hay muchas personas rezando por ambas y nada ha ido bien. Cada vez que rezan, el destino de esa madre y ese bebé se destruye.

—Dios es un cabrón que mueve los hilos a su antojo, ¿qué esperabas? — exclamó, chasqueando la lengua—. Escúchame, deberíamos de centrarnos más en ellos dos que en el bebé. Yo por ahora llevaré a Echizen.

Hubo silencio a través de la línea contraria y Momoshiro chasqueó la lengua.

—Deja de joderme, ¿vale? No puedes tenerme como una marioneta.

—Sí que puedo— canturreó la voz a través del teléfono—. Si no haces las cosas como quiero que sean, si no mueves los cambios del destino a como yo quiero, despídete de lo que más aprecias.

Momoshiro detuvo sus pasos, clavando la mirada en las baldosas del suelo. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó su rostro.

—¿Y qué demonios es lo que yo más quiero? — cuestionó, apretándose la pierna izquierda donde su lesión latió—. Ya perdí lo que más quería…

—¿Estás completamente seguro que… la lesión de tu pierna es lo que te impide poseer lo que más aprecias? Dime, ¿qué harías si algo que tienes desaparece un día repentinamente de tu vida?

Guardó silencio por un instante, atando cabos.

—Hija de puta.

—Yo también te quiero. Que tengas un buen viaje. Los pasajes ya están comprados. Os los entregarán en la centralita.

La línea se cortó. Miró el móvil con profundo odio, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que se hizo sangre y una y otra vez, repitió la misma frase.

—Hija de puta…

-.-

Tachibana había visto alguna que otras veces a Kaidoh Kaoru gracias a las disputas frecuentes con Momoshiro. Cuando no estaba con el moreno era un chico bastante formal y resultó ser un gran punto de apoyo para Osakada, que no cesaba de llorar y aferrarse a él.

Por un instante sintió envidia. Quería que alguien también la abrazara con fuerza y la reconfortara del mismo modo, dándole besos en los cabellos y acariciándole la espalda mientras intentaba contagiarle su relajación.

Llevaban dos días en el hospital y ni el bebé ni Ryuzaki mejoraban. Los médicos no aclaraban nada pero su amiga continuaba sin despertar.

Una mano cayó pesadamente sobre su cabeza y cuando levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas arrugó la boca en un gesto de desagrado.

—Tú no— dijo. Takeshi arqueó las cejas interrogativamente.

—Oye, encima que vengo y traigo a éste estúpido, no creo que debas de tratarme así— repuso ofendido.

Señaló a su espalda. Detrás de él Echizen bostezaba y buscaba algo con la mirada. Dudó mucho que fuera la habitación de Sakuno o si quiera al bebé. Ese cerdo sin emociones… Sintió deseos de abofetearlo. Pero Tomoka se adelantó a sus movimientos. Echizen pareció tan perplejo y sorprendido como el mismo Kaidoh. Osakada siempre había sido como un resorte que nadie sabe cuándo está a punto de saltar.

—¡Maldito seas! — Exclamó Osakada, luchando contra el agarre de Kaidoh—. Vienes con ese tipo de actitud… ¡Cuándo todo esto es tu culpa!

Echizen arqueó las cejas antes de fruncirlas con severidad. Se encogió de hombros y les dio la espalda, poniendo rumbo al exterior.

—Oí, espera Echizen— llamó Momoshiro marchándose tras él.

Tomoka se escondió entre los brazos de Kaidoh, gimoteando. La comprendía, claro que lo hacía, pero lamentablemente, se equivocaba. Echizen no tenía para nada la culpa, porque las decisiones las había tomado todas Sakuno. Echizen era inocente. Lo único que lo culpaba era haber nacido con la posibilidad de procrear dentro de sus testículos.

Se levantó y con la excusa de necesitar aire fresco, siguió a ambos hombres. Ryoma se había detenido ante lo que parecía haber estado buscando cuando entró: una máquina expendedora de latas de ponta. Momoshiro gesticulaba a su lado alguna de sus barbaries, sin pensar en cómo se sentiría Echizen realmente ante lo ocurrido. Solo pensando en que Tomoka tenía razón.

Le tiró de la chaqueta hacia atrás, haciéndolo a un lado.

—De verdad que a veces eres estúpido, chico— indicó, arqueando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos—. Tu estupidez a veces me asombra como si fuera un premio. Ten, una piruleta— y le extendió una. Momoshiro gruñó, queriendo apartarla, pero le palmeó las manos—. Vete un rato a consolar a Tomoka y avisa si dicen algo de Sakuno— ordenó.

Takeshi parpadeó sorprendido, no esperándose que le ordenara algo. Pero obedeció a regañadientes y se marchó, avisando a Ryoma que pegar a las chicas no estaba bien. Ann puso los ojos en blanco tanto como el mismo Echizen. ¿Ryoma Echizen pegándole a una mujer? ¡Esto cada vez era más de locos! Lo próximo de lo que lo catalogarían sería de violador.

—No tienes la culpa— dijo, al notar la mirada ambarina sobre ella, dudosa. Los mismos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y los tensados hombros se relajaron.

—Lo sé— dijo, no obstante. Claro, Echizen tenía que hacerse el duro siempre.

—Sakuno decidió esto por su cuenta. Primero tenía que pedirte permiso, pero por obvias situaciones no se dio el caso. No la estoy disculpando y culpándote a ti, pero… No deberías de ser tan frio cuando son vidas las que dependen de un hilo. Quizás Sakuno te importe, pero ese niño o niña, todavía no sabemos el sexo, lleva tu sangre. ¿Fingirías que la muerte de tu padre no te afecta?

Oh, sí. Ella como la mitad de Seigaku conocía la relación tan difícil que Echizen tenía con su padre. Especialmente, desde que éste se presentara en el último partido de Seigaku y Ryoma despertara sus dotes tenísticas como nunca lo hizo.

—Lo que intento decirte es que ese bebé…

—No— interrumpió, extendiendo una mano hacia ella—. No es mío.

Ann se frotó el ceño con el índice.

—A ver, no es tuyo porque no querías tener hijos. Pero es tuyo porque lleva tu sangre. No te estoy diciendo que te jodas y te cases con Sakuno para limpiar los errores de ella, pero debes de empezar a comprender que lo desearas o no, ese crío o cría es tuya porque tiene tu sangre. Que lo rechaces, repudies o desheredes es otra cosa. Pero ahora mismo, tu hijo o hija está entre la muerte y la vida. Eso, ¿no crees que deberías de tenerlo en cuenta?

Echizen tiró la lata en la basura, mirando fijamente como se perdía entre el resto de cosas. Con el ceño fruncido y los hombros rectos. Desde luego, se había vuelto lo suficientemente apuesto como para llamar la atención de cualquier mujer. Hasta ahora ella simplemente le había observado por su juego, interesada en que superara o no a su hermano mayor. Pero ahora que se fijaba, no era tan mal hombre y comprendía que Sakuno se hubiera sentido prendada de él hasta de querer un hijo suyo.

Pero lo mismo que atraía a una mujer hacia él podría expulsarla de su vida sin dudar.

Y eso era la frialdad que irradiaba por completo. Era tan sencillo para él dejarte a cuadros cuando menos lo esperaba. No era de extrañar que Momoshiro tuviera ataques de estrés con él por no conseguir lo que fuera que se estuviera proponiendo. Que sus enemigos en una cancha de tenis no lograran ver lo que realmente estaba pensando y a qué se enfrentaban.

Y ni siquiera Sakuno había sido capaz de romper esa barrera.

La mirada dorada se giró hacia ella, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente. Ann desvió la mirada.

—Pregunta: ¿Alguien ha pensado en mí? ¿Me ha preguntado si quería que ese bebé naciera?

Solo dos preguntas y totalmente directas. Parpadeó con sorpresa, mirándole ceñuda.

Las respuestas eran demasiado obvias.

—No y no— respondió. Él chasqueó la lengua y sacudió los hombros.

—Pues ya está— indicó, dándose la vuelta—. Avisad.

—¿Qué te avise con qué? — Reclamó—. ¿Con que Sakuno despierte o que el bebé muera o viva?

Echizen pareció sopesarlo por un instante. Se lamió los labios y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo primero. Lo segundo jamás lo he querido.

Ann sintió deseos de aporrearlo, pero, mierda: tenía razón. Sakuno no sabía el daño que iba a tener ese bebé si realmente sobrevivía.

Cruzó los dedos y rezó.

-.-

Momoshiro daba vueltas inquieto frente a la puerta. No podía estar sentado mientras que Ann estaba hablando con Echizen. Si le calentaba demasiado los cascos era capaz de ponerse agresivo y si le pegaba a Ann, probablemente se armaría una gorda. Porque Ann tenía demasiados guardaespaldas detrás de ella que probablemente Echizen no contaría.

Miró de reojo a Kaidoh, casi incrédulo. No podía imaginárselo agarrado a la cintura de una mujer hasta ahora. Y que precisamente esa mujer fuera Osakada tenía que ser alguna trama del destino que le decía claramente que Kaidoh nació para sacarle de quicio.

Se detuvo al ver regresar a Tachibana, suspirando aliviado cuando no percibió ninguna herida. Pero Echizen no estaba con ella.

—Disculpen, familiares de Ryuzaki— interrumpió sus intenciones de acercarse un viejo doctor de aspecto cansado—. Necesito hablar con ustedes.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. Ninguno de ellos era familiar de Sakuno por parte de sangre y seguramente, el médico puntuaría ese hecho más que nadie. Y Ryuzaki abuela todavía no había llegado. Tomoka la llamó en voz en grito mientras iban en la ambulancia y a ella se le ocurrió perder el tiempo con Takeshi.

—Su abuela todavía no ha llegado— explicó—, y es el único familiar que tiene.

—Bien, pues el padre de la criatura— demandó, mirando a Takeshi con severidad.

Parpadeó, sorprendida y dispuesta a corregir, pero Momoshiro dio un paso adelante y se ofreció como padre. Caminó tras el médico con el rostro más serio que le vería tener jamás. Los tres se miraron con autentica complejidad.

—¿Qué demonios hace Momoshiro? — Exclamó Tomoka llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Ryoma es capaz de haber tramado algo.

—Mal interpretas a Echizen— intervino Kaidoh en un siseo—. No es tan frio como para hacer algo así. Además…

Se quedó observando la puerta por un instante, encogiéndose de hombros y guardándose para sí mismo el resto de la frase sin terminar. Kaidoh Kaoru sabía algo. Pero no soltaría prenda.

-.-

Regresar a Japón únicamente había sido un engorro. No solo le abofetean, sino que además continúan culpándole de ser frio y no querer algo que desde el principio jamás deseo. Vale. Era consciente de que era una vida y simplemente porque era un ser vivo, deseaba que viviera. No porque compartiera su sangre ni nada por el estilo.

Decidió regresar a su casa y ver a su prima y madre. Nanako se había doctorado en veterinaria y era ahora la que se encargaba de cuidar de Karupin mientras él estaba fuera. Solía estar muy poco en casa así que su madre no era de extrañar que estuviera tan aburrida como para estar tragándose telenovelas policiacas que siempre había odiado.

La encontró sentada ante una taza de té y un paquete de patatillas.

—Ah, Ryoma, bienvenido a casa— saludó—. He oído lo que le ha pasado a Sakuno. Tu padre ha ido a llevar a su abuela. ¿Está todo bien? Me enteré que estaba embarazada. Qué sorpresa, ¿Sabes?

—Sí— dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Le martilleaban las sienes como si tuviera un estúpido enano encima golpeándole a más no poder. Todo el mundo con lo mismo. _Pobre, pobre, pobre. Ella es buena tu eres un infeliz hijo de puta hecho de hielo. Felicidades, te ha tocado la lotería: serás le malo de la historia_. Genial.

—Según escuché, el padre de la criatura se largó y la dejó con el bombo— murmuró Rinko. Ryoma arrugó la nariz—. Que bastardo. Deja el paquete y se va. Parece el cartero.

Gruñó, encaminándose hacia la cocina para arrebatarle a la nevera una de las pontas. Si fuera alcohol, seguramente ya estaría más que borracho. Cosa que no le vendría nada mal, sinceramente. Estaba arto de escuchar tantas patrañas una tras otra que únicamente hacían que se viera como el malo y más malo cada vez. Hasta su madre decidía ponerle verde porque sí.

—Ryoma, ¿te encuentras bien? Si lo pienso bien, entre tú y esa chica parecía que había algo… Debes de estar preocupado por ella, ¿no?

Guardó silencio, observando las uvas dibujadas sobre la lata. Las formas enlazadas entre sí y el logo. ¿Por qué demonios le gustaba la ponta? Bah, no importaba.

—¿Ryoma?

—Sí— respondió, inclinándose hacia delante, observando por la ventana las canchas de tenis—, supongo.

Vale. Demonios. Estaba preocupado por Ryuzaki. Que muriera de ese modo, llevándose toda la gloria era una mierda. Él estaba pasando la peor época de su vida mientras que ella simplemente tenía que luchar para despertarse en una cama donde tendría a cuatro amigos preocupados al borde de las lágrimas, una abuela que le golpearía con palabras hasta que llorase y un viejo conocido para darle pie a su perversión.

¿Y él? ¿Qué coño pintaba realmente en ese lugar? Nada. Nada de nada. Solo servía como diana para ser culpable. Nada más.

Maldición, si hubiera sabido que aquello iba a acabar tan mal, jamás se hubiera hablando con ella en aquella fiesta. Pero el pasado era algo que no se podía cambiar y cuando incumples la voluntad de otra persona el destino termina castigándote. Y si Dios verdaderamente existía, debía de castigarla. Aunque, demonios, odiaba todo como para quedarse de brazos cruzados con ella.

No, Ryuzaki no podía morir.

En cuanto al bebé, ya era otra cosa. Un crio que jamás debió de haber nacido. ¿Por qué demonios preocuparse cuando él desde el comienzo quiso que abortara?

Su teléfono móvil vibró dentro de los pantalones. Maldijo entre dientes y lo sacó. La pantalla mostró el mensaje escrito por Momoshiro y tuvo que maldecir entre dientes. Dejó la lata en la papelera y recogió sus llaves.

—Ryoma, ¿a dónde vas? — Exclamó su madre sorprendida.

—Al hospital— respondió dando un portazo.

Rinko se acercó hasta el teléfono que Ryoma había tirado por equivocación, creyendo que era la lata de ponta. El teléfono continuaba con la página de mensajes abiertas. Frunció el ceño. Nunca había investigado a Ryoma, pero la curiosidad la pudo por una vez.

_Enviado por: XX4759209_

_Mensaje: _URGENTE.

Texto:_ Echizen, la odiaras y todo lo que te de la gana. Pero eres el padre: Trae tu puto culo y dale sangre a la niña. Si no le donas sangre como único posible donante, morirá. ¿Realmente quieres que Ryuzaki despierte sabiendo que has tomado una decisión sin su permiso? Si haces eso, te juro que te joderé la vida. Despídete del puto tenis._

Rinko agrandó los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Ryoma… ¿Es… el padre?

-.-

**n/a**

Sigo dándole vueltas al fic, jodiendo a Ryoma y Sakuno. Y muchos cambios que están por llegar.

Leed con atención, dudas al lj y millones de gracias por sus rw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cuatro**

_Crisis_

—¿De verdad está donando sangre? — Cuestionó con el asombro pintado en la cara una Osakada aferrada al brazo de su prometido. Kaidoh asintió.

—Ya te dije que no es tan ogro— recordó arqueando las oscuras cejas.

Osakada apretó los dientes y no protestó. Miraba la puerta por la que Ryoma había entrado con el ceño fruncido y daba leves golpecitos con la puntera del zapato. Estaba impaciente. Igual que Momoshiro.

La frialdad que había sucumbido a él nada más salir de hablar con el médico, fingiendo ser el padre de la niña, no había desaparecido. Sin decirles nada a ninguno había sacado el móvil y tecleado en él con tanta rabia que algunas teclas se habían roto. Después, lo lanzó contra la pared maldiciendo y la miró como si acabara de ser la culpable de todo.

Ann no se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra desde entonces. Simplemente se había dedicado a observarle, aunque tuvo que intervenir y fingir que tropezaba contra él cuando Echizen llegó al hospital. Takeshi parecía estar a punto de saltarle los dientes. Aprovechando o no que se encontraban en un hospital parecía desear golpear al chico con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero Ryoma había inclinado la cabeza y había preguntado por la enfermera para dar la sangre y desde entonces, no había salido, ignorando los coqueteos de una nerviosa enfermera.

No tenían noticias sobre Sakuno y la última vez que pudo verla no sirvió de nada hablarle o suplicarle. Le había contado a medias lo de su bebé, pero nada más. Momoshiro les había dicho que se trataba de una niña, pero nada más. No quería hablar sobre cómo era ni ningún dato que les hiciera reconocer al bebé físicamente.

Y lo comprendía. No quería que llorar fuera el doble de grave para ellas, que eran las que deberían de estar animando a Sakuno cuando despertara. Eso, en el peor de los casos. Pero, ¿qué madre desconsolada podría animarse con dos amigas que no hacen más que llorar con ella y maldecir a diestro y siniestro?

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Momoshiro había dejado de moverse como un cuervo en busca de algo brillante y la miraba atentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca semiabierta. Generalmente hubiera dicho algo que le hiciera avergonzarse, pero no pudo más que acercarse a él, ponerse de puntillas y acariciarle el cabello.

—No necesito que me consueles, ¿Sabes? — Gruñó él apretando los labios—. Pero… gracias.

Le palmeó suavemente la cabeza, deteniendo ahí sus dedos por un instante, acariciándole sus ahora largos cabellos. Los cabellos que se había dejado crecer porque a él no le gustaban las chicas con los cabellos así, porque las prefería de cabello corto. Y… oh, demonios, porque adoraba enfurecerlo y hacer que se mostrara interesado en ella de alguna forma u otra. Y ahora estaba destrozada porque no podía hacer nada porque volviera a ser el mismo de antes. El chico de siempre.

—Él vino— dijo, mirando hacia la puerta y consolidándose con Echizen.

—Le di un ultimátum bastante severo. Sé que fue incoherente de mi parte, pero me cuesta aceptar que esa niña muera, Ann— confesó, frotándose los cortos cabellos.

—Creo que estamos siendo demasiado severos con Echizen, Momoshiro— opinó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Creía que tú eras de la misma idea que Osakada. Después de todo, Sakuno es vuestra mejor amiga— sopesó sorprendido. Ella cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Y lo soy, no lo discuto. Para mí Sakuno es sagrada. Sabes que fue la única que me ayudó cuando me expulsaron de la universidad por acostarme con aquel profesor traicionero. Nunca me juzgó, nunca— levantó los ojos hacia él, recordando su manifiesto grotesco acerca de lo que sucedió. Momoshiro inclinó la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

—Lamento haberte juzgado mal aquel día, Ann— susurró.

—Eso no tiene importancia— descartó la conversación con un simple movimiento de su mano—. Quiero centrarme en lo de Echizen. Todos estamos echándole la culpa de que se comporte como un energúmeno acerca de esto, pero él nunca lo deseo. Él tenía sexo pensando que estaba seguro, que por una vez que confiara en ella era demostrarle que su relación, aunque fuera únicamente sexo, era confiable. Sakuno le traicionó, lo reconozco.

Sacudió la cabeza y encogió los hombros.

—Se quedó embarazada porque deseaba tener un hijo algún día. Y ahora, como castigo por su engaño, Dios la ha castigado sin poder traer más hijos al mundo, en coma y con su hija cerca de la muerte. Pero, también tengo que decir que ha respetado mucho mejor que todos nosotros la opinión de Ryoma. Él no quiere el bebé, Sakuno se lo concedió y se alejó de él. Eras tú quien siempre hacía de intermediario.

—Es cierto— reconoció él.

—¿Sabes a donde estoy llegando? — Cuestionó cuadrando los hombros.

—Creo que sí— Momoshiro pasó una mano por sus cabellos nuevamente y bufó—. Nosotros tres hemos sido los únicos que hemos jodido sus vidas.

—Exactamente. Con el rollo de las "responsabilidades" y el "deber". Olvidamos que es cosa de ellos y que es su hija. Pero igualmente, no creo que hayas hecho mal en darle un empujón a Ryoma para que viniera a dar sangre.

—No me siento un héroe, ¿Sabes? — Algo tembló en la voz de Takeshi, alertando a Ann.

—¿Sucede algo? — Cuestionó. Pero él negó y miró hacia el pasillo cuando una mujer se adentró a zancadas.

—Oh, mierda— masculló tensándose e incorporándose—, Ryuzaki-sensei.

Ann la conocía por su amistad con Sakuno. Sabía que era una mujer seria cuando de asuntos importantes se trataba, que daba miedo a sus alumnos por sus prontos y que adoraba a Sakuno más que a nada en el mundo. También, que había sido entrenadora del padre de Echizen.

—¿¡Dónde está mi nieta! — Exigió.

—Está en una habitación aislada— Explicó Tomoka acercándose. Era la que más experiencia tenía con ella—. No nos dejan entrar a verla y bueno, el bebé…

Miró hacia Momoshiro, quien inclinó la cabeza culpablemente.

—Takeshi, será mejor que me pongas al tanto de las cosas— exigió severamente—. ¿Qué pasa con mi bisnieta? ¿Es tu hija?

—No lo es.

Para su sorpresa, no fue Momoshiro quien respondió, si no la mujer más altiva y firme que había visto en su vida. Llevaba el pelo recogido en alto, castaño y su rostro era tan firme que apenas parecía sobrepasar los cuarenta. Sumire entrecerró los ojos al verla y se giró hacia Nanjirou. El hombre había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora y miraba a la mujer con ojos abiertos como platos.

—Oí, oí, Rinko, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — Cuestionó estirando las manos hacia ella.

Pero la nombrada Rinko ignoró a Nanjirou Echizen y se posicionó ante Sumire Ryuzaki. Ann se preparó para una batalla pero fuera de todo lo contrario la mujer inclinó la cabeza ante la anciana y apretó los dientes.

—¿Echizen? — Exclamó con sorpresa la anciana— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Levanta tu cabeza. No tengo tiempo para condolencias ni nada parecido.

Pero Rinko continuó ahí.

—Nanjirou— Gritó la mujer a su antiguo discípulo— ¿Quieres explicarme qué sucede con tu mujer?

El cabeza de familia de los Echizen guiñó los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estoy casado con ella desde hace tantos años y sigo sin comprenderle, ¿cómo esperas que entienda qué está pasando?

—En realidad— interrumpió la mujer—, tu deberías de estar también agachado, disculpándote— se irguió y miró a la anciana con decisión—: El padre del niño que está muriéndose es mi hijo; Ryoma Echizen.

Nanjirou se puso pálido y después sacudió a su mujer de los hombros.

—¿Qué locura estás diciendo mujer? Creo que educamos perfectamente a Ryoma para que no dejara embarazada a las chicas— habló diplomadamente, frunciendo las cejas—. Además, si hubiera sido así, él nos habría presentado a la muchacha nada más quedarse embarazada.

—Ese es el problema— intervino Ryuzaki poniéndose las manos en las caderas—. Vuestro estúpido y egoísta hijo nunca admitió su paternidad. Y ahora, mi nieta y bisnieta están al borde de la muerte. Y me acabo de enterar, no es por nada, que mi estúpido estudiante, al que estoy deseando asesinar, es el padre.

Nanjirou se llevó una mano a las sienes, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Esperad— interrumpió Momoshiro repentinamente—, no es lo que pensáis. Creo que hablando con Ann he entendido una cosa: Todos nosotros queremos manejar su situación, creyendo que entendemos lo que es mejor para ellos. Pero es una decisión que los atañe a ambos en cuanto al bebé. Y, antes de que gritéis que es injusto cuando Sakuno está en coma, dejadme deciros que Echizen está dando sangre a su hija y que, Sakuno quería tener ese bebé por encima de todo, sin importarle que Ryoma llegara a odiarla o no.

—Lo que Takeshi intenta decir— reafirmó Ann—. Es que es decisión de ellos, así como la culpabilidad de ambos. Por eso, no sería correcto pelear contra ellos. La situación en la que se encuentra, creo que ya es bastante injusta.

—¡Ann! — Exclamó Tomoka sorprendida— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Ryoma es el… él… por su culpa…

—No— negó rotundamente—, cesa esa necesidad de echarle las culpas. Desde el comienzo la culpa fue de Sakuno y su necesidad maternal. Después, hemos ido acumulando ideas acerca de Echizen, culpándolo porque no aceptaba al bebé una y otra vez. Pero nunca le escuchamos. Pensábamos que hacerle aceptar el bebé era lo correcto porque nosotros así lo veíamos, ajenos realmente y excluidos de todo esto. Ignorando que ambos, como adultos, tomaron una decisión que aceptaron.

—Oye, oye, ¿desde cuándo estos chicos se convirtieron en adultos? — Exclamó Sumire sorprendida— ¿Acaso crees que eso va a provocar que mi rabia se relaje?

—Por supuesto que no— asintió Ann encogiendo los hombros—. Únicamente deseaba que algo les entrara en esa cabeza dura.

—¡Ann! — Exclamó Momoshiro reteniéndola de un brazo—. Es suficiente.

—Porque si tenemos que esperar que ustedes cedan, cuando nosotros les hemos allanado el terreno para que disputen sobre quién es el bueno y quien el malo, estamos perdidos— continuó, luchando contra la manaza de Momoshiro.

—Esto es un hospital— recalcó Kaidoh sorprendiéndolos—. Tengan paciencia.

Los tres adultos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa pero el recordatorio de Kaidoh tenía mucho peso encima. A regañadientes se sentaron sobre una de las filas de los asientos mientras ella era arrastrada por Momoshiro.

-.-

Lo que más coraje le daba en el mundo era no poder controlar a Ann Tachibana. Del mismo modo que con Echizen, Ann parecía dispuesta a contradecir o revolver todo su mundo. La gran diferencia era que a Echizen podía patearle el trasero y Ann no.

La soltó cuando ella estiró bruscamente de su brazo y gimió dolorida.

—¿¡Por qué! ¡Por una vez que consigo poner las cosas claras!

—Te excedes demasiado— bufó frotándose el rostro—. Estas cosas son cosas que su familia debe de arreglar. Y, no sé tú, pero yo quiero que ambos queden juntos. Todo lo que sea necesario para que Sakuno y Echizen queden juntos, por mi está bien.

La mirada que esperaba se concentró en el rostro de Tachibana.

—¡Serás… cerdo engreído! — Espetó echando el brazo hacia atrás lo más que pudo. Momoshiro sabía que recibiría pero aún así, aunque pasó a cámara lenta no se apartó— ¡No son tus malditos peones!

—Lo sé— gruñó frotándose la mejilla dolorida—, lo sé mejor que nadie, Ann. Pero tengo mis razones para desear que eso suceda, créeme.

—No creo que existan razones suficientes para que crearas lo que está pasando en este hospital ahora mismo.

—Las hay…

—¡No, no las hay! — Defendió ella furiosamente.

—¡Las hay, maldita sea! — Gritó con tanta fuerza que la garganta le quemó. Ann parpadeó y retrocedió sorprendida.

—Takeshi…— Balbuceó—, tú…

—No puedo explicártelas— confesó apretando las manos—, pero te diré que es necesario. Solo que… es necesario. No importa a cuanta gente tenga que hacer sufrir para ello, Echizen y Ryuzaki deben de quedar juntos…

—Takeshi eres un… monstruo. Esto sí que no lo esperaba de ti.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar giró sobre sí misma y salió disparada hacia el interior del hospital. Sabía que seguirla sería una completa idiotez. No tenía excusas posibles y tampoco podía contarle la verdad.

Metió la mano derecha en el interior del pantalón y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Encendió uno de ellos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras liberaba el humo.

—Soy un monstruo, ¿eh?

-.-

Cuando la enfermera se lo había dicho había palidecido, retrocedido y pensado que la puerta de un hospital por primera vez le parecía sumamente impresionante y necesitada para escapar. Pero algo le había llamado la atención. Quizás solo fuera curiosidad o simplemente cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto. Así pues, había terminado inclinado sobre la incubadora, observando los hilos de sangre, su propia sangre que rodeaban parte de un bracito diminuto, cargando de vida a un bebé.

Una niña. Una niña de pequeños cabellos castaños casi cubriéndole parte de la cabecita, pegados a su cráneo y dándole un toque divertido en forma de remolino en la frente. Una cara pequeña y rechoncha con arrugas. Dos pequeños puños apretados con fuerza. Una barriga hinchada y pequeña y dos piernas regordetas y pequeñas. Era una niña pequeña. Una nacida antes de tiempo.

Y era su jodida hija.

La había escuchado llorar un instante mientras le sacaban sangre, probablemente cuando le pusieron una vía intravenosa para ella y tantearon con el respirador. Tenía buenos pulmones para ser tan pequeña. Pero era demasiado chillona, algo que no soportaba en la gente. Pero era un bebé, enfermo, ¿qué importancia tenía eso?

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró más en ella.

Tenía el cabello como la madre, vale. Los ojos todavía cerrados como para saber a quien habían salido, pero la boca era claramente idéntica a la de Sakuno. Lo sabía por experiencia. Pero esa nariz… oh, demonios, era su nariz. Y esas manitas en puños…

Había esperado que se pareciera totalmente a la madre, que nadie tuviera que señalar que era idéntica a él y perjudicar a Sakuno. Se había desentendido tanto de todo que ni siquiera pensó en que las probabilidad de que eso pasara eran casi nulas. Al menos, todavía era pronto para cuadrar lo de "un poquito de mamá y un poquito de papá".

—Eres un esperma robado— dijo, posando una mano sobre la incubadora.

La niña no se movió, ni siquiera hizo gesto alguno de entenderle.

—Eres como tu madre, que no escucha— recriminó, bufando y alejándose.

No había visto cartel alguno con nombre hacia ella, únicamente un número. El cuatrocientos catorce. Probablemente, Sakuno había caído durante el parto y no fue capaz de expresar algún nombre y, quizás, lo había mantenido tan en secreto que los demás no sabían qué hacer. O, probablemente, ninguno se atrevía a darle un nombre.

—Su esperanza de vida a aumentado con esta dosis de sangre— el médico habló tras él, acercándose poco a poco hacia la incubadora—. Ahora, solo nos queda esperar a que ambas decidan continuar adelante.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quiere ponerle un nombre?

—No— negó rápidamente. Era deber de la madre el dárselo, no de él.

El médico levantó los ojos del bebé hacia él, observándole con detenimiento, entonces, asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Ya veo lo que sucede. Es usted el típico padre que no acepta que lo es— señaló.

—No— nuevamente negó, encogiendo los hombros—, me robaron.

—Bonita excusa— el hombre le guiñó un ojo—. Le voy a decir una cosa. Puede que para usted fuera un robo de esperma, pero para que esta criatura llegue a crearse, usted realmente debió de disfrutarlo, puesto que llegó a un orgasmo que provocó que dejara embarazada a su madre. Dicen que los hombres podemos llegar al orgasmo fácilmente, porque bueno— encogió los hombros—, somos unos salidos, etc. Pero, le diré algo: Para ser hombres con orgasmos puros que creen estas cosas, hemos de estar siendo realmente felices con esa persona.

Estático, se quedó mirando el suelo. Tan blanco y limpio que hasta una mota simple de polvo podría notarse. Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y qué? — Gruñó. El hombre sonrió abiertamente.

—¿No sería bonito que algún día esta niña le dijera: "gracias, papá, por dejar que mamá me trajera al mundo"? Sería como decir: "Gracias, papá, por fecundarme".

—Eso no tiene lógica— sorprendido, hundió las manos en el interior del bolsillo.

—La tiene, puesto que eres hijo y comprendes cuán importante es para un hijo que es feliz decirle a su madre esas cosas. O a su padre. Y ahora, eres padre. La felicidad que sentirás en ese momento, será insuperable y hasta puede que te arrepientas de no haberle dicho algunas cosas a tu madre y padre.

Ryoma entrecerró los ojos. No comprendía exactamente qué intentaba explicarle el médico. Su mente continuaba centrada en no querer a ese bebé, en no echarse atrás. Pero era cierto. Ahora era padre. Y Sakuno era madre.

—Oí— llamó—. La madre…

—¿Quieres verla? — Una sonrisa divertida cruzó el rostro del doctor. Él cabeceó afirmativamente—. Bien. Entonces, acompáñame.

Lo siguió a través de las habitaciones interiores, siendo observado por enfermeras que se colocaban discretamente los cabellos y sonreían coquetamente. Médicos que les observaban con curiosidad y sacudían la cabeza a continuación, como si fueran a decirle una mala noticia.

Finalmente, entraron en el pasillo de las habitaciones de la U.V.I. Caminaron el largo hasta detenerse en una de las últimas habitaciones. El hombre empujó la puerta y señaló el interior, invitándole a entrar.

Entró con paso pesado, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera en un funeral que no deseaba estar. Pero ahí estaba, de pie, ante la cama de una enferma.

Sakuno se encontraba pálida, estirada sobre una cómoda cama. Entubada y con un tubo de suero enganchado a una vía. El vientre mostraba algo de hinchazón y su rostro estaba tenso. Y esos cabellos que tantas veces había aferrado en un coqueteo que la atrajera para una noche de sexo estirados en la almohada, perdidos y nada cuidados.

Era como una muerta.

Sin darse cuenta su mano izquierda se estampó contra la pared cercana. El médico dio un respingo a su lado y se apresuró a sacar unas vendas y desinfectante del cajón de una cajonera.

—Golpearse hasta sangrar no va a servir de nada, señor.

Parpadeó y se miró la mano. La sangre manaba de ella, enterrándose entre sus dedos y marcando un camino por la palma de su mano.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Parece que no has sido consciente— señaló el hombre vendándole la mano—. Debes de tener más cuidado. Eres padre ahora.

Sintió las sienes palpitarle. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó con la mirada fija en ella. El médico se inclinó hacia Ryuzaki una vez hubo terminado con él y la estudio atentamente, revisando las máquinas que la rodeaban.

—Antes de caer en coma, dijo algo— susurró obligándole a acercarse a la cama—. Algo como "qué cruel he sido" y "estoy tan sola". Me pregunto qué querría decir.

Chasqueó la lengua e intentó apartarse, pero el hombre lo atrapó de la muñeca, sonriendo.

—¿Sabía que las personas en coma escuchan todo cuanto sucede a su alrededor y que puede afectar a su despertar? — Cuestionó—. No digo que existan los milagros, pero intentarlo todo es lo correcto. Sus amigas han entrado y ninguna de ellas ha conseguido despertarla. Ni siquiera el hombre ese que se hizo pasar por el padre de la niña. Y la niña es imposible acercarla a su madre.

—¿Y? — Gruñó de forma desinteresada.

—Y, que usted debería de probarlo.

—No hay razón para que…

—Oh, sí que la hay— interrumpió el hombre ofreciéndole un banquillo junto a Ryuzaki—, porque de todos, usted es el único que se llama Ryoma.

Tragó, observando los ojos entrecerrados del doctor. Su pronunciada nariz se movió graciosamente y la sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro. Palmeó el taburete y esperó.

—Lo dejaré a solas con ella.

—No es…— pero el tipo no hizo caso. Salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se quedó a solas con ella tal y como el hombre de bata blanca deseaba, sentando en un banquillo pegado a la cama, con la máquina de constantes vitales marcándolas pausadamente. Nada más. Ni siquiera lograba escuchar su respiración. Tampoco es que hubiera dormido con ella como para saber cómo respiraba mientras dormía. Esa clase de cosas no entraba en su relación.

Miró a su alrededor.

La habitación constaba de un mueble con utensilios médicos, ventanas que daban al parquin, una butaca oscura para el acompañante si era necesario, un cuarto de baño y un armario para las pertenencias del enfermo y un perchero para colgar bolsos y abrigos de los visitantes. Todo tan blanco y tan puro que enfermaba.

—Oí, Ryuzaki— nombró a regañadientes—, esto es una mierda. Despierta ya.

Escuchar su voz retumbar sin contestación alguna únicamente provocó que la vergüenza y la sensación de verse como un estúpido aumentara. Apretó los dientes y chasqueó la lengua a la par que se ponía en pie. Dio unas vueltas por la habitación y miró al exterior.

Reconoció a Momoshiro inclinado sobre un vehículo, con la mano izquierda lanzaba un cigarrillo y con la derecha aceptaba algo del interior del coche rojo. Era lujoso, por lo tanto, su dueño tenía que tener dinero. Conocía a muchos jugadores de grandes bolsillos llenos, pero dudaba mucho que Takeshi dispusiera un partido en esos momentos.

Entrecerró los ojos y profundizó la mirada. Antes de que tuviera tiempo si quiera de convencerse, sabía quién era la persona del interior del vehículo. Giró en redondo y sin hacer caso a los gritos de las enfermeras cruzó los pasillos hacia el exterior por la parte trasera. Sabía que si se encontraba con Osakada iba a terminar sucumbiendo a un interrogatorio innecesario y cansino que únicamente aumentaría su dolor de cabeza.

Pero cuando llegó al parquin únicamente atisbó a ver la parte trasera del vehículo desapareciendo y la cara de sorpresa del que era su mánager.

—Ah, ¿ya has terminado de dar sangre?

—No soy una máquina expendedora— espetó acercándose a grandes zancadas. Tomó de la camisa del cuello al que era su mejor amigo y entrecerró los ojos—, ¿qué coño hace ella aquí?

Momoshiro agrandó los ojos con clara sorpresa, balbuceó y apretó los dientes. Iba a zarandearlo cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar se encontraba estirado cuan largo era contra uno de los coches, con las encías y dientes de la parte izquierda doliéndole. Se volvió para encarar a su agresor, deteniéndose al reconocerle.

—Bonito ejemplo que te di al parecer, hijo idiota.

—Viejo— murmuró frotándose el lugar golpeado e incorporándose.

—Después de lo que ha dicho esa chica, la rubia de cabello medio largo, había pensado en dejar las cosas como estaban hasta su momento oportuno— dijo Nanjirou Echizen cuadrando los hombros—, pero me irrita pensar que has salido por la puerta de atrás y que he tenido que venir a avisar a este chico para poder ver la cara de mi jodido cobarde hijo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? — Intervino Momoshiro entrometiéndose entre ambos.

—La chica ha despertado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Momoshiro lo atrapó por el cuello y tiró de él hacia el interior del hospital. Sortearon entre empujones entre ambos las salas y pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación. Sumire Ryuzaki se encontraba dentro, preguntándole a Sakuno una y otra vez como se encontraba en constante lucha de una enfermera que ya no sabía cómo pedirle que saliera.

—Ah, doctor, él está aquí— anunció ésta viéndole—, por favor pase.

Takeshi lo empujó y tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el golpe que su ex entrenadora estuvo a punto de darle, seguido de otro si no hubiera estado sujeta por Momoshiro y Kaidoh. Entró a regañadientes, viendo al doctor de la nariz pronunciada.

—Le dije que era eficiente— saludó y miró a Sakuno que dolorida y perdida buscaba con la mirada a su alrededor—, ahora, solo queda que su hija se recupere, señorita Ryuzaki.

Sakuno guiñó los ojos, mirándoles a ambos con asombro.

—¿Hija? — con la voz ronca y dolorida por los tubos, se tanteó la garganta con los dedos—. Yo no tengo ninguna hija— dijo, acallando los gritos de Sumire—. No quiero… tener hijos.

—Tienes una hija, pequeña— informó el médico con sorpresa—, está dentro de una incubadora porque es prematura.

Sakuno negó con la cabeza, llevándose unas temblorosas manos al rostro.

—No, está usted equivocado. A mi no me gustan los niños. Yo no quiero una hija.

Volvió su rostro hacia Ryoma, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole con sorpresa.

—Ryoma-kun, díselo. Yo no tengo hijos. Nunca he estado embarazada. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tomo precauciones. Tú las tomas mucho. Nos cuidamos. Díselo, por favor.

Ryoma se quedó estático, observando el pálido rostro, las ojeras bajo los ojos, los pálidos labios. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse una mano al rostro, mirarla con todo el desconcierto que sentía y escupir:

—Qué hija de puta eres.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo cinco**

_Sentimientos_

—¡Ryoma! ¡Ryoma espera!

An jadeó, siguiendo con la mirada la ancha espalda que desaparecía entre el resto de personas. Momoshiro la aferró de la muñeca, deteniéndola antes de que lograra si quiera ver cómo desaparecía por la puerta.

—Déjale. Deja que se vaya. Ahora mismo sí que necesita estar a solas— le susurró en el oído.

An apretó los puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior, caminó a zancadas hasta la cama. Levantó la mano ante una sorprendida Sakuno, pero fue incapaz de terminar su acto. En lugar de golpear, terminó aferrando la mano femenina, llevándosela hasta las mejillas.

—An…— balbuceó Sakuno con los ojos grandes como platos—. Decidme qué sucede, por favor… ¿Por qué se ha ido Ryoma así? ¿Por qué… me ha insultado de ese modo? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

An apretó los labios. Tomoka se acercó a ellas, aferrando la otra mano libre y sonriendo tristemente.

—Tú también estás llorando, Sakuno— dijo cortadamente.

—Es… es que no entiendo por qué Ryoma me ha llamado de ese modo— hipó—. No comprendo qué está pasando. No entiendo porqué… de estar atada a un tubo estoy despierta. El por qué todos me miráis como si acabara de cometer un asesinato…

El médico intervino, dando una palmada y llamando la atención de todos.

—Señores, por favor, sean tan amables de acompañarme al pasillo— demandó—. Ryuzaki, enseguida se le aclararan las preguntas. Por ahora, tenga paciencia.

Uno a uno, entre susurros y palabrotas, salieron. An la soltó, besándole la frente antes y siguiendo a los demás. Momoshiro se zarandeaba sobre los talones. Nanjirou había salido para ir a fumar. Rinko esperaba, rígida y con la cara pálida. Ryuzaki abuela sacudía la cabeza, mientras se frotaba los ojos, negando repetidas veces. Tomoka se abrazó a Kaidoh y el médico se planto frente a la puerta, mirándoles uno a otro.

—Tenemos pérdida de memoria por el shock. Pero, únicamente ha perdido la memoria que le toca por parte del bebé, pues al padre lo reconoce. Probablemente, un acto reflejo de culpabilidad. Como le comenté al padre de la niña y al falso padre…— Momoshiro se sonrojó culpablemente, chasqueando la lengua—, Ryuzaki dijo algunas palabras antes de caer en coma. Ha despertado gracias, pueden llamarlo un milagro, a la voz de Ryoma Echizen, el progenitor del bebé. He de suponer que, al bloquear lo que le causa vergüenza y culpa…

—¡Mi nieta no tiene por qué sentir culpa de lo que ese degenerado…!

—Ese degenerado fue engañado— interrumpió secamente Kaidoh, acallando una protesta por parte de Tomoka con una firme mirada. Ryuzaki boqueó cual pez fuera de la pecera.

—Como iba diciendo— continuó el médico—, he de suponer que, al bloquear lo que le causa vergüenza y culpa, subconscientemente ella pensaba que el padre de su hija la perdonaría, que la querría de nuevo del mismo modo en que anteriormente, he de decir que no me inmiscuyo en como fuera, se relacionaban. En pocas palabras, a censurado a su hija por los sentimientos de Echizen.

—Lo malo es que nadie sabía que eso iba a ser una putada para el padre— continuó Momoshiro—. Ahora que Sakuno no acepta a su hija como existencia, ¿qué va a pasar con ella?

—¿Es una niña? — exclamó Rinko sorprendida. Takeshi asintió.

—Es una hembra— confirmó el médico—. Por ahora, probaremos a enseñársela y a ver cómo reacciona. Si no, tendremos que hablar con el padre o darla en adopción. Por ahora, les recomiendo que únicamente uno de ustedes— levantó la mano hacia Sumire, deteniéndola—, que realmente esté al tanto de todo, sea quien se lo explique. Y, dado que los he observado, me temo que usted joven, es el idóneo.

Momoshiro arqueó las cejas, incrédulo, intercambiando una mirada con ella. An se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—En eso tiene razón. Por mucho que los demás queramos explicárselo, la realidad es que el más enterado eres tú— se rascó los cabellos, apartando la mirada. Todavía le latía la mano con la que le había abofeteado y sentía cierto picor en el pecho enlazado a deseos de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas. Pero era consciente de que él, era el más capacitado de todos—. Adelante.

—También tenemos que tener en cuenta si la niña supera estos días o no, ¿verdad?

Giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada. Nanjirou estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro sudoroso. Rinko suspiró al verle y negó con la cabeza, como si supiera perfectamente qué había estado haciendo su marido.

—También— indicó el médico—. Pero tengo la confianza en que está mejorando a marchas rápidas. La sangre de su padre ha sido como un trasplante de corazón puro. Además, podemos mover a la madre en silla de ruedas hasta la incubadora.

Todos asintieron pero realmente estaban perdidos. El hombre suspiró y dándole una palmada a Momoshiro, indicó:

—Usted venga conmigo. Podrá empezar a explicarle a la señorita lo que sucede mientras le buscamos una silla de ruedas. Haga como que le va a presentar a alguien, hasta el final, no le diremos la verdad.

—Shock contra shock— musitó Nanjirou.

—Así es— confirmó el médico—. Y ustedes, pueden ir a sus casas, darse una ducha y… por el amor de dios, que alguien detenga a ese padre antes de que realmente esa mocosa se quede sin hogar.

An bufó pero sabía que el médico tenía razón. Aun así, tras ver cómo Momoshiro desaparecía tras la puerta de la habitación de Sakuno, sintió un gran peso en el estómago. Tras las palabras de Momoshiro en el aparcamiento, seguía quemándole la sensación de que había algo tras la frialdad con que el siempre apasionado muchacho hablaba de la relación de Ryoma con Ryuzaki.

-.-

Momoshiro suspiró cuando el médico se marcho e intentó cuadrarse con todos los deseos de poder explicarle a una madre que no creía serlo, la existencia de su hija. Y lo peor de todo, porqué Ryoma la había insultado. Sinceramente, no podía decir que Ryoma se hubiera pasado. Creía que si él hubiera estado en el mismo lugar hubiera expresado su desconcierto del mismo modo. Aunque imaginaba que para Ryuzaki, expresado desde la boca de Ryoma, era más doloroso.

—vaya, que de todos vosotros seas tú quien entra por la puerta, me sorprende— habló la joven, con ese carraspeó por culpa del tubo—, ¿me vas a explicar que ha pasado?

La observó durante un instante. Tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente por haber llorado hasta ahora y, el cansancio del parto. Le habían quitado muchos de los aparatos que anteriormente había necesitado, pero un gotero colgaba a su derecha y una manta descansaba sobre sus pies. Alguna enfermera parecía haber ayudado en su aseo, pues ahora tenía los cabellos trenzados cayendo sobre su hombro derecho.

Carraspeó y se sentó en la silla del acompañante, tocándole delicadamente una mano.

—¿Dónde… está Ryoma?

—Se ha ido— no mintió—, está muy herido. Creo que mucho más de los que todos hemos creído siempre.

—Oh, gracias por daros cuenta demasiado tarde que tiene sentimientos— frunció el ceño, uniendo sus castañas cejas en una regañina—. Aunque solo… bueno, aunque nuestra relación se base únicamente en el sexo, sé cómo es Ryoma y creo que se siente solo, Momoshiro. No es por nada, pero te has centrado demasiado en ser más su mánager que en el mejor amigo que eras.

Takeshi esbozó una incrédula sonrisa, oculta bajo una sombra de frialdad. ¿Qué cara pondría Sakuno si conociera realmente lo que había hecho? ¿Le cruzaría la cara del mismo modo que lo había hecho An? Aunque el peor sería Ryoma…

—Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso, lo sabes.

—Imagino que tendrá que ver con el hecho de que todas las enfermeras que entran a verme me feliciten por algo que no he hecho— balbuceó—, aunque he escuchado a alguna decir que me tiene lástima— ante esto último, se sonrojó—, probablemente por lo que dijo Ryoma…

—En parte, creo que será por eso— acarició la palma de la mano, mirándola fijamente—. Sakuno, tú… tú realmente quieres a Ryoma dentro de lo que cabe, ¿verdad? Me niego a creer que una persona tenga sexo con otra simplemente porque sí. Algo de aprecio tiene que haber, y más, si la persona eres tú. Te conozco desde que eras una cría, así que prácticamente te veo incapaz teniendo sexo con Ryoma porque sea él quien quiera. Y créeme, Ryoma mientras ha estado conmigo no ha tenido citas extras. Cada vez que ha querido tener algo con el sexo contrario ha regresado a Japón sin pensárselo. Y única y exclusivamente, por ti.

—Bueno— incómoda, se sonrojó hasta que pareció que la palidez del cansancio desaparecía—, te aseguro que yo no tendría sexo por tenerlo… con otra persona.

—Entonces, eso me hace pensar que, si por una casualidad tú quisieras tener hijos y no tuvieras muy claro quien pudiera ser padre, teniendo en cuenta que no tienes pareja y vuestro convenio, según escuché, era siempre y cuando ninguno tuviera otro amante, ¿a quién tendrías en mente para ello?

Sakuno parpadeó con sorpresa, meditándolo.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no quiero hijos, pero, si quisiera, probablemente, por la confianza, aunque me costaría mucho— tartamudeó—, sería con Ryoma.

Momoshiro asintió y una punzada en el corazón casi le hizo zarandearla e intentar que se diera cuenta de que esa era la realidad. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, la puerta se abrió y un enfermero apareció con la silla de ruedas.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó alarmada— ¿Dónde…?

—Solo vamos a ir a ver a alguien— tranquilizó, dándose la vuelta para no observarla y darle la mayor intimidad que pudiera.

—Espere… espere— demandó la joven aferrada al borde de la cama—. Momo, mírame. MOMO— gritó al ver que no le hacía caso. Con un suspiro, la miró. Había terror en su cara—. Me duele… me duele ahí abajo— jadeó, avergonzada—, y estoy en el hospital… Momo, estás hablándome mucho de Ryoma… me ha insultado de ese modo… él… él…

—¡NO! — exclamó incrédulo, observando el terror en el rostro de la joven madre—. Por favor, Sakuno. Estás hablando de Ryoma. Nunca te violaría. Por favor, deja que te sienten y lo comprenderás.

Aún aturdida, permitió que continuaran adelante, y agarrando temblorosa el gotero, asintió cuando pasaron al lado de ella hacia el exterior. Los demás habían desaparecido, menos An. Permanecía inclinada sobre una máquina de café, revisando el escaso menú de bebidas y gracias a Dios, no les vio salir.

Caminaron hasta la sala donde junto a otras incubadoras, la pequeña permanecía. Desde que la había visto por primera vez, había recuperado color y parecía mucho más sana.

Giró la cabeza hacia Sakuno, viéndola con el rostro tenso, los labios fruncidos y mirando a la pequeña con ojo crítico. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia él había perplejidad y confusión.

—Es tu hija— presentó casi sin atreverse—. Por éste motivo estas en un hospital. Por eso te… bueno, sientes extraña. Perdóname, pero como hombre no tengo la menor idea de qué siente una embarazada después de parir. Creo que pueden entregarte registros sanguíneos, aunque probablemente ahora tendrá más sangre de Ryoma que tuya.

Sakuno empezó a balbucear, negando repetidas, mirando aterrada a la criatura, llevándose las manos hasta la cabeza y gritó, con fuerza, empezando a arrancarse los cabellos mientras negaba. El enfermero se movió a tiempo, reteniéndola y sujetándola. Una enfermera le inyectó un tranquilizante y en cuestión de segundos, caía flácida sobre la silla.

—Parece ser que se niega con todas sus fuerzas aceptar que es hija suya— intervino el médico, chasqueando la lengua—. Ahora, solo terapia y tiempo al tiempo, podrá ayudarle. Lamento que haya tenido que hacer esto.

Momoshiro sonrió lacónico.

—Créame, este, es el menor de mis castigos.

-.-

Cuando An lo vio salir le miró ansiosa, pero Momoshiro negó con la cabeza y tras un intento que no llegó a efectuar de tocarle el hombro, se marchó. Cuando lo hubo perdido de vista, vio como Sakuno regresaba, dormida sobre la silla, con surcos de lágrimas y pelos entre los dedos.

El enfermero la dejó entrar después de acomodarla en la cama y cuando se sentó junto a ella, no pudo hacer más que unir las manos y rezar.

-.-

Probablemente si hubiera existido un momento más incomodo para él, hubiera deseado que fuera de otra forma si tenía que ver con su hijo. Para Nanjirou era una locura haber visto la realidad y se sentía como si flotara dentro de una de las telenovelas que tanto le gustaban a su mujer.

Había ido detrás de su hijo, ante la loca idea de que fuera a hacer algo de lo que en el futuro se arrepintiera, pero tan solo había conseguido perderlo de vista por culpa de una estúpida enfermera que le "rogaba" que no corriera por los pasillos. Tras mandarla al cuerno, salió a la calle con la esperanza de verle, pero no fue así. Su hijo ahora más que nunca necesitaba desfogarse y que alguien lo retuviera era lo peor. Pero aun así… demonios, le hubiera gustado que le explicara lo que sucedía, darle una palmadita en la espalda y ver qué solución había.

Pero todo se estaba saliendo del ritmo normal. Una madre que no recordaba a su hija. Ryoma negándose a tener algo que ver, pero con claras afirmaciones que era de él y después, tras que Osakada explicara la verdad junto a un Kaidoh más serio que nunca, había entendido que la realidad era que su hijo había sido "robado".

—Por confiar en una dichosa mujer— escupió sin poder retenerse.

—¿Perdona? —inquirió Rinko arqueando las cejas.

—No es por ti— siseó. Encendió otro cigarrillo y maldijo nuevamente—. Mira, al principio estaba realmente cabreado. Le he sacudido pensando a ciencia cierta que mi hijo era el culpable de todo. Estaba tan avergonzado de haber criado a un hijo así. Y ahora que sé la verdad no puedo evitar sentirme profundamente herido con Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Rinko guardó silencio, conduciendo, esperando en un semáforo mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar.

—Creo que todos hemos juzgado mal a Ryoma. Nosotros por estar profundamente defraudados con él. Ellos por haber crecido con los ideales de que el hombre siempre tiene la culpa de los embarazos no deseados. Y Sumire… demonios, Sumire porque se niega a ver que su nieta a podido cometer una error. Y todo, créeme, iría bien si Sakuno recordara que es madre. Creo que eso es lo que realmente ha herido a tu hijo más que el hecho de ser padre. Empiezo a creer que realmente estaba siendo un shock para él que Ryuzaki hubiera estado a las puertas de la muerte. Y, cuando se hacía a la idea de eso, ella despierta y toma pastel.

Nanjirou suspiró una vez, atragantándose con el humo, maldiciendo el cigarro, tirándolo por la ventanilla, pasándose los dedos por los cabellos y mirando hacia la carretera sin ver nada.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? —cuestionó.

—… Ambos sabemos que Ryoma no va querer a esa niña— sin tapujos, Rinko volvió a poner en marcha el coche—. No es que sea un degenerado ni nada por el estilo. Mucho menos un cobarde. Es que él no quería esa hija. Mira, estoy por apostar que si Ryoma hubiera sido consciente de que Sakuno no usaba conceptivos como le prometió y él hubiera cometido la locura de no usar precauciones por el calentón, habría apechugado con todo. Pero se ha sentido herido, robado y encima, engañado por el destino. ¿Qué pasaría si te lo hubiera hecho yo a ti?

—Pues que…

—Piénsalo detenidamente, Nanjirou. Piensa que no te he pedido permiso, que simplemente hemos hecho el amor sin que tu usaras protección porque yo siempre tomo la píldora. Y el motivo, es porque quiero un hijo y no me he atrevido a decírtelo.

—Me mosquearía pero…

—No estás enamorado de mí.

—Entonces, estaría completamente dañado. Porque has herido la confianza que tengo en ti como mi amante. Porque…

—Exactamente— confirmó Rinko—. Como ha dicho Kaidoh, ellos tenían un tipo de pacto. Sexo. Sí. Pero seguro. Sexo nada más. Pero para tener sexo nada más con una persona, tienes que confiar en ella. Especialmente, cuando repites siempre.

—Lo mire por donde lo mire, Sakuno siempre tiene la culpa— gruñó, apretando los puños—. Y esa dichosa vieja…

—Esa dichosa vieja, Nanjirou, es la única que le queda a Sakuno y viceversa.

—Sea lo que sea— bufó cruzando los brazos—. Mi hijo ahora está en medio de una tormenta. Tiene que tomar una decisión y está asustado.

—Esa, cariño, es la mejor palabra que lo describe: asustado.

-.-

Tomoka hundió el rostro en el pecho de Kaoru y suspiró. Estaba destrozada. Quería estar con Sakuno, apoyarla, pero él había insistido en que necesitaba descansar y que por encima de todo, no soportaría la situación sin dar chillidos y un hospital no era el lugar idóneo para ello. Y era cierto, porque ella no tenía fuerzas ni para contradecirle.

Dios santo. Sakuno había estado tan emocionada con tener ese bebé… y ahora, la había renegado a alguna parte de su mente donde la escondía tan solo para proteger a Ryoma. ¿Por qué demonios era tan cabezón y no aceptaba que la niña era suya? ¡Era su condenado esperma! Él también podía haber puesto protección si hubiera querido, demonios. No todo era culpa de Sakuno. Dos no peleaban si uno no quería.

Ella había practicado sexo con muchos chicos hasta terminar con Kaidoh y continuaba sin estar embarazada. Y si en algún momento hubiera querido, estaba segura de que él asumirá su parte que le correspondía como progenitor, aunque fuera sin querer.

Por más vueltas que le diera, Ryoma Echizen era un puñetero cobarde. Y nunca podría aceptar la forma tan asquerosa con la que había escurrido el bulto.

Miro a Kaidoh desde su altura, suspirando.

—Eres maravilloso, Kao-chan— murmuró.

Kaidoh se sonrojó y soltando improperios miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

Sí, definitivamente ella había tenido mejor suerte.

-.-

Las sienes le latían al ritmo del corazón. Estaba sudado y no podía dar un paso más. Las manos le sangraban, pero ni siquiera era consciente de ello. En su mente había una tormenta demasiado incomprensible para él. Solo sabía que quería destrozar cosas, pero en su piso no quedaba nada más por romper y a menos que fuera de casa en casa ofreciéndose como una máquina destructora, dudaba mucho que le permitieran romper algo más fuera del edificio. Y estaba seguro de que si alguien se interponía, le rompería también. Y entonces, sí que no sería reemplazaba la rotura.

La puerta se abrió en algún momento y alguien caminó hasta su lado, aferrándole los hombros con dos manos fuertes. Pero estaba oscuro. Era incapaz de ver quien era por más luz que entrara desde la puerta abierta. Otra persona esperaba junto a esta. Escuchó frases incoherentes y después, que era arrastrado hacia el exterior.

El frio de la noche le acaricio la sudada piel como un cubito de hielo en la nuca en pleno invierno. Entonces, le llegó el perfume, se incorporó bruscamente al sentir sus manos contra una ventanilla y que alguien le tocaba la barbilla con suaves dedos.

—Oh, pobre. Sigues siendo tan estúpido como siempre. Y tan desafortunado. Es una verdadera lástima, ¿verdad?

Escupió, logrando reacción. Un puño le golpeó la mejilla izquierda. Entonces, fue cuando reaccionó. Echó el codo hacia atrás, deshaciéndose de la persona que lo aferraba y aferró al que le había golpeado, sin verle, golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas. Hasta que algo le golpeó la frente, echándolo hacia atrás. Esta vez lo único que vio fueron lucecitas brillando y una cortina de cabellos cayendo frente a su rostro y unos labios posándose sobre los suyos.

Después, finalmente, todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

-.-

Momoshiro se limpio la boca asqueado, mirando lo que acababa de salir de su estómago con fastidio. El móvil en su bolsillo sonó. Casi lo rompió entre sus dedos cuando contestó.

—Esa cría tienes que hacer que de algún modo quede con él.

Y luego, silencio, un gemido de dolor y la llamada cortada. Agrandó los ojos, mirando hacia su derecha a los altos edificios.

—Mierda… Echizen… joder, no hagas ninguna locura.

Guardando el condenado móvil en el bolsillo, echó a correr.

Realmente, todo aquello era una completa mierda.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Avance:**_

—_Eres realmente un incordio, mocosa._

—_Sí, pero tú me quieres mucho._

—_Tu padre era un completo bastardo que le encantaba meterse en los asuntos que no debía. Quizás, tú no conoces realmente la verdad del todo._

—_Eres un maldito imbécil. No comprendo cómo puedes mirarte todos los días al espejo y no sentir ganas de matarte._


End file.
